Ran, warum hast du mich verlassen?
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Der arme Shinichi tut mir Leid, denn was mit Ran geschah, ist unfassbar!


**Ran, warum hast du mich verlassen?**

**Kapitel 1**

Es waren nur vereinzelte Wolken am Himmel zu sehen, aber es schien ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden. Als Shinichi am Morgen aus dem Federn stieg, hatte er das Gefühl, dass an diesem Tag etwas passieren würde, allerdings wusste er nicht was. Es war jedenfalls nichts Gutes, das hatte er einfach im Gefühl. Er ging normal zur Schule, wobei er Ran auf dem Schulweg traf. Normalerweise holte sie ihn immer ab, aber heute war sie selber spät dran, also dachte sie, dass Shinichi nicht auf sie warten würde und schon losgegangen war. Das bestätigte sich, als sie Shinichi kurz vor dem Schulhof einholte. Allerdings hatten sie keine Zeit, miteinander zu reden, da schon die Schulglocke läutete und sie zum Unterricht rief.

Die Lektionen waren wieder einmal langweilig bis zum Abwinken und Ran und Shinichi waren froh, als sie endlich nach Hause konnten. Kaum trat Shinichi in sein Zimmer, klingelte das Telefon. Sein Vater Yusaku, der im Augenblick zusammen mit seiner Frau Yukiko in Japan weilte, nahm den Anruf entgegen. Als er Shinichi rief, dachte der zuerst, dass es Ran sei, die ihn fragte, ob er mit ihr in den Park gehen würde.

"Ist es Ran?", fragte Shinichi, als er die Treppe herunterkam.

"Nein, Inspektor Megure", antwortete Yusaku und gab Shinichi den Hörer, dann ging er in die Küche.

"Ja?"

Der Inspektor redete nicht um den heissen Brei herum, sondern kam gleich zur Sache.

"Hallo Shinichi. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dir einen Tatort ansehen könntest. Er befindet sich in einer Lagerhalle ausserhalb des Stadtzentrums, und die Spuren sind so verzwickt ausgelegt, dass ich in diesem Fall nicht mehr weiterkomme."

"Wann?", fragte Shinichi interessiert.

"So schnell wie möglich. Das heisst, wenn du willst."

"Natürlich, ich bin in einer Viertelstunde im Präsidium."

Shinichi wollte noch etwas sagen, aber da vernahm er die Türklingel und anschliessend Rans Stimme.

"Hallo Shinichi!", sagte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Wer ist denn dran?"

"Megure", sagte Shinichi, der eine Hand über die Sprechmuschel gelegt hatte.

"Was will er?"

"Ich soll mit ihm einen Tatort in Augenschein nehmen."

"Ich komme mit!", sagte Ran sofort und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Shinichi allerdings sah sie nachdenklich an.

"Hör mal, ich glaube nicht, dass du mitkommen solltest. So ein Tatort ist nichts für dich und es könnte gefährlich werden. Bitte bleib hier, ok?"

"Aber... wir könnten danach noch einen Spaziergang machen. Komm schon, Shinichi, gib dir einen Ruck, bitte."

Ran merkte, dass Shinichi nicht wollte, aber dann sagte er zu, wenn auch widerstrebend.

Shinichi sagte dann noch Megure Bescheid, dass Ran ebenfalls mitkam, dann legte er auf.

"Warum kann ich dir nie etwas abschlagen?", fragte Shinichi und küsste Ran leicht.

"Weil du mich liebst", sagte Ran schelmisch. "Und weil ich dich liebe."

Shinichi lächelte sie an, als plötzlich Yusaku zu ihnen kam.

"Und? Was war los?", fragte er und sah Shinichi an. Der erklärte seinem Vater die Situation und machte sich dann mit Ran auf den Weg.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Tatort, und Shinichi beschlich erneut das Gefühl, dass etwas passieren würde. Sie kamen dann am Tatort an und Shinichi nahm die Ermittlungen auf, während Ran bei ihm stand und ihm zusah. Shinichi besprach den möglichen Tathergang mit Inspektor Megure, als die drei plötzlich von zwei Verbrechern überrascht wurden. Shinichi erkannte sie, es waren Gin und Wodka. Er wollte Ran sofort aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen, aber Gin drohte, sie umzubringen, sollte Shinichi sich bewegen oder Anzeichen geben, anzugreifen.

Shinichi erstarrte und warf einen angstvollen Blick zu Ran, die nicht minder angstvoll zurückschaute. Der Inspektor inzwischen versuchte, Gin dazu zu bringen, die Waffe wegzulegen, aber als der auf ihn schoss, eskalierte die Situation. Ran stiess einen spitzen Schrei aus, und Gin schoss auch auf sie.

"Nein!", schrie Shinichi und musste zusehen, wie Ran zusammenbrach.

"Ihr verdammten Mistkerle!", stiess Shinichi hervor, aber Gin richtete sofort seine Pistole auf ihn. Shinichi erstarrte abermals.

"Was ist?", fragte Gin kalt lächelnd. "Willst du deiner Schlampe nicht helfen?"

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, aber er zitterte bereits vor Wut. Diese dreisten Killer hatten _seine Ran_ angeschossen! Und sie eine Schlampe genannt! Das konnte er doch nicht ungesühnt lassen! Shinichi warf noch einen Blick zu Inspektor Megure, der noch immer geschockt war, und dann zu Ran, die zitternd am Boden lag.

Plötzlich hörte er von draussen Polizeisirenen und Gin und Wodka blickten erschrocken auf.

"Du hast also die Polizei gerufen, na warte!"

Shinichi versuchte ihnen klarzumachen, dass ihm das gar nicht möglich war, aber Gin glaubte ihm nicht. Er dachte sogar, dass Shinichi extra Lügen erzähle. Das Ergebnis dieses Missverständnisses war eine weitere Kugel für Ran.

"Ich hoffe, sie stirbt in deinen Armen! Na dann, wir sehen uns wieder, Shinichi Kudo!"

Gin und Wodka flohen durch die Hintertür, als die Polizisten in die Halle stürmten.

Shinichi rannte zu Ran und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Sie zitterte noch immer.

"Ran, bitte halt durch, ich ruf gleich den Krankenwagen", sagte Shinichi nervös und nahm sein Handy hervor.

Unterdessen erklärte der Inspektor den Polizisten, was vorgefallen war und sie nahmen sogleich die Verfolgung auf, aber Gin und Wodka konnten entkommen.

Shinichi kümmerte sich um die verletzte Ran, die nur noch flach atmete und einen schwachen Puls hatte. Er bat sie, nicht aufzugeben.

"Ran, bitte halt durch, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du stirbst", sagte Shinichi mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

"Shinichi...", sagte Ran leise. Shinichi sah sie verzweifelt an.

"Nicht reden, sonst klaffen die Wunden noch weiter auf", sagte Shinichi leise und drückte etwas fester auf die Wunden.

"Shinichi, ich... liebe dich...", sagte Ran, dann schloss sie die Augen und ihr Kopf kippte zur Seite.

"Ran, nein!" Shinichi schüttelte sie leicht, aber sie regte sich nicht mehr. "Nein!"

Endlich hörte er die Sirenen des Krankenwagens und bat Inspektor Megure, ihnen den Weg zu zeigen. Kurze Zeit später verarzteten die Sanitäter Ran provisorisch, dann luden sie sie in den Krankenwagen und fuhren los. Shinichi liessen sie alleine zurück, obwohl er mitfahren wollte. Er stand verloren in der Halle und sah dem Krankenwagen traurig nach, als Inspektor Megure zu ihm trat und eine Hand auf Shinichis Schulter legte.

"Komm, Shinichi, fahren wir ins Krankenhaus", sagte er sanft. Shinichi nickte nur.

Während der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus machte sich Shinichi riesige Sorgen um Ran. Als sie ankamen, wartete Inspektor Megure zusammen mit dem verzweifelten Shinichi in der Empfangshalle und versuchte, ihn etwas aufzumuntern. Aber Shinichi machte sich Vorwürfe.

"Ich hätte ihr nicht erlauben dürfen, mitzukommen", sagte Shinichi und setzte sich auf eine Bank vor dem Operationssaal. Sie warteten bereits über zwei Stunden, aber sie erhielten keine Antwort auf die Frage, wie es Ran gehe oder ob sie es schaffte.

Die Zeit floss dahin und Shinichi verliess bald die Hoffnung, Ran je wieder lebend zu sehen. Inspektor Megure musste ins Präsidium zurück, Shinichi sass also ganz alleine auf der Bank und dachte an Ran. An ihr Lächeln, an ihre Augen, die leuchteten, wenn sie an Shinichi dachte oder von ihm sprach. Sollte das alles jetzt vorbei sein? Wollte das Schicksal, dass Shinichi seinen Weg durch das Leben alleine geht? Ohne Ran? Warum? Warum hatte es sie erwischt, und nicht ihn?

Shinichi stand auf und wollte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand lehnen, als ein Arzt zu ihm trat.

"Sind Sie Herr Shinichi Kudo?", fragte er.

"Ja, der bin ich. Was ist mit Ran? Hat sie es geschafft?", fragte Shinichi sofort und sah den Arzt an.

"Nun ja, sehen Sie, das ist so...", begann der Arzt, aber Shinichi unterbrach ihn.

"Hat sie es geschafft oder nicht?"

"Frau Ran Mori lebt zwar noch, aber ihr Zustand ist sehr kritisch."

"Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte Shinichi verzweifelt.

Der Arzt sah ihn an, wollte es eigentlich nicht erlauben, aber er sah, wie verzweifelt Shinichi war.

"Na gut, aber nur ganz kurz."

"Danke."

Der Arzt führte Shinichi in ein Zimmer auf der Intensivstation. Shinichi trat leise an das Bett, in dem seine Freundin um ihr Leben kämpfte. Der Anblick war herzzerreissend. Ran war ganz blass, hatte die Augen geschlossen und regte sich nicht. Shinichi nahm ihre Hand, die ganz feucht war.

"Ran? Ran, hörst du mich?", fragte Shinichi leise und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er wurde nicht gestört, denn der Arzt und die Krankenschwester, die noch im Zimmer waren, überprüften die Geräte, an denen Ran angeschlossen war.

"Ran, komm schon, mach die Augen auf", bat Shinichi und drückte ihre Hand. Ran drehte ihren Kopf etwas und öffnete dann langsam die Augen.

"Ran!" Shinichi war unglaublich froh, als sie endlich aufwachte.

"Shinichi...", sagte Ran leise und versuchte zu lächeln, aber es bereitete ihr grosse Mühe.

Shinichi strich ihr über die Wange, als sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Shinichi hatte nichts verstanden, also beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter um sie besser zu verstehen.

"Küss mich, bitte", sagte sie ganz schwach und schloss die Augen. Shinichi kam ihrem Wunsch nach. Ran genoss diese Zärtlichkeit, aber auch Shinichi. Als jedoch plötzlich ein langgezogener Ton ertönte, löste sich Shinichi von Ran und sah sie panisch an. Sie regte sich nicht mehr.

Die Krankenschwester zog Shinichi sofort von Ran weg und der Arzt begann mit der Reanimation, während Shinichi zuschauen musste, wie dieser bald die Hoffnung verlor. Als Shinichi klar wurde, dass er gleich aufgeben würde, Ran also sterben lassen wollte, ging er auf ihn zu und stiess ihn beiseite. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf die Bettkante und nahm Rans kalte Hand. Anschliessend beugte er sich wieder zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie erneut. Er wollte, dass Ran diesen Kuss erwiderte, er wollte es einfach und hoffte es. Der Arzt wollte schon wütend auf Shinichi zugehen, aber die Krankenschwester hielt ihn davon ab, als das EKG wieder Herztätigkeiten anzeigte. Anstelle des langgezogenen Tones hörte man jetzt ein regelmässiges Piepsen. Rans Herz schlug wieder, und Shinichi hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er wartete darauf, dass Ran die Augen öffnete, und das tat sie auch.

"Shinichi...", sagte sie erneut und verfolgte mit den Augen Shinichis Hand, die wieder über ihre Wange und dann einzelne Haarsträhnen aus ihrer Stirn strich.

"Ran, bitte mach das nie wieder, jag mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein, ok?", fragte Shinichi und lächelte sie erleichtert an. Sie allerdings verstand nicht, und Shinichi erklärte es ihr. Als er geendet hatte und noch etwas sagen wollte, wurde er vom Arzt unterbrochen.

"Ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen. Wie Sie sehen, ist unsere Patientin sehr schwach und sie braucht jetzt absolute Ruhe."

"Aber Doktor Yamato...", begann die Krankenschwester, aber er liess sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Bitte gehen Sie jetzt, wir müssen Frau Mori noch untersuchen."

Shinichi sah ihn an, dann seufzte er und wandte sich Ran zu.

"Also, du hast gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat." Dann beugte er sich wieder zu Ran hinunter und küsste sie noch mal. "Erhol dich bitte schnell, ja?" Er stand auf. "Machs gut, Ran." Shinichi ging auf die Tür zu, dann drehte er sich noch mal um und schenkte Ran noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Dann war er weg.

Die Krankenschwester, die nervös zugesehen hatte, rannte Shinichi nach.

"Herr Kudo, warten Sie bitte!"

Shinichi wandte sich ihr zu. "Was wollen Sie?", fragte er dann und sah sie an.

"Ich wollte ihnen nur danken, dass sie das Mädchen ins Leben zurückgeholt haben. Ich fand es richtig traurig und ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass sie in Ihren Armen starb", sagte die Schwester atemlos. "Ich wünsche Ihnen wirklich alles Gute und hoffe, dass das Mädchen wieder gesund wird."

"Vielen Dank, aber Sie können auch etwas dazu beitragen. Passen Sie mir einfach auf Ran auf. Sie haben ja gesehen, wie sehr ich an ihr hänge." Dann lächelte Shinichi und ging, während die Krankenschwester ihm nachdenklich nachschaute.

Shinichi rief kurz Inspektor Megure an, um zu sagen, dass Ran noch lebte und ging dann nach Hause. Megure war erleichtert, als er den Anruf von Shinichi bekam und konnte dann einigermassen normal weiterarbeiten. Währenddessen kam Shinichi zu Hause an, wo schon seine Eltern auf ihn warteten.

"Shinichi, wo bleibst du denn? Das Abendessen wird noch kalt!", rief seine Mutter, als sie hörte, dass Shinichi zur Tür hineinkam. Er erwiderte allerdings nichts, als er in die Küche kam.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Yusaku, der sofort spürte, dass etwas passiert war. "Und wo ist Ran?"

"Sie liegt im Krankenhaus", sagte Shinichi und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

"Was? Oh mein Gott! Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Yukiko sofort und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Shinichi musste wohl oder übel erklären, was sich abgespielt hatte, doch als er erzählen sollte, was im Krankenhaus passiert war, verstummte er.

"Ihr Herz ist stehen geblieben, nicht wahr?", fragte Yusaku leise.

Shinichi nickte, dann er zählte er stockend weiter. Nachdem er geendet hatte war es in der Küche still. Shinichi dachte an die ganze Sache und hoffte, dass Ran es wirklich schaffte. Sie könnte wieder einen Herzstillstand erleiden, und dann war er nicht bei ihr. Er wäre nicht bei ihr, wenn sie sterben sollte. Diese Erkenntnis liess Shinichi erschauern.

"Komm, Shinichi, iss etwas", sagte Yukiko, die bemerkt hatte, an was ihr Sohn dachte. Dann machte sie ihm ein Sandwich, doch als Shinichi es nicht anrührte, fragte sie:

"Willst du lieber etwas Warmes? Du musst es nur sagen, wenn du etwas anderes willst."

"Nein, danke, schon gut." Er gähnte. "Ich werde heute wohl früh zu Bett gehen." Dann schnappte er sich das Sandwich und ging zum Telefon, wo er die Nummer des Krankenhauses wählte. Er musste einfach wissen, wie es Ran ging. Allerdings bekam er die Auskunft, dass ihr Zustand sich seit seinem Weggang nicht verändert hatte, doch es sah danach aus, als ob sie über den Berg sei. Shinichi bedankte sich und legte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Dann gähnte er wieder, brachte den Teller in die Küche und wünschte seinen Eltern eine gute Nacht. Anschliessend ging er nach oben, wo er sich kurze Zeit später fertig angezogen ins Bett legte.

Obwohl er müde war, konnte er nicht schlafen. Er dachte die ganze Zeit an Ran und ihr Schicksal. Und dann an Gin und Wodka, die ihr das angetan hatten. Shinichi schwor sich, dass sie es büssen werden, wenn er sie in die Finger kriegte. Das werden sie büssen...

**Kapitel 2**

Seit der verhängnisvollen Stunde, in der Ran angeschossen wurde, waren bereits mehrere Tage vergangen. Shinichi besuchte sie jeden Tag, einmal brachte er auch seine Eltern mit. Sie freute sich, auch wenn sie noch ziemlich schwach war und schnell müde wurde. Shinichi freute sich schon, wenn Ran wieder nach Hause darf, doch er wusste nicht, dass sie das nie mehr tun würde. Denn wiederum ein paar Tage später verschlechterte sich Rans Zustand wieder. Shinichi sass nur noch bei ihr und hielt ihre Hand, er hatte Angst, sie zu verlieren. Ran hatte nur noch die Augen geschlossen, bewegte sich nicht mehr und atmete schwach. Shinichi hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen, als er ihr immer wieder über die Wange strich. Er sass mehrere Stunden so neben ihr und dachte an die schönen Zeiten, die er mit Ran verbringen durfte. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie nie mehr zurückkamen, und das wollte Shinichi nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass Ran starb. Wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Shinichi wurde durch ein leises Klopfen aufgeschreckt. Sofort sah er zur Tür, die geöffnet und von Doktor Yamato wieder geschlossen wurde.

"Es tut mir leid, aber Sie müssen jetzt gehen", sagte er dann zu Shinichi, der wieder in Rans Gesicht schaute. Dann stand er auf. Wie schon letztes Mal, als er gebeten wurde zu gehen, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss.

"Bitte werde wieder gesund, ja? Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es dir. Schlaf gut und bis Morgen!", flüsterte er und ging dann zur Tür. Er drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und sah zu Ran, dann ging er. Er wusste nicht, dass es das letzte Mal war, an dem er seine geliebte Freundin lebendig gesehen hatte.

Als er zu Hause ankam, war seine einigermassen gute Laune verflogen. Es war erst 17 Uhr 30, trotzdem setzte sich Shinichi vor den Fernseher, um seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Sein Vater war ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer, allerdings las er ein Buch. Drei Stunden später, als Shinichis Gedanken langsam wieder zu Ran zurückkehrten, klingelte das Telefon. Shinichi stand auf, um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen.

"Ja, hier Shinichi Kudo?"

"Guten Tag, hier ist Doktor Yamato vom-"

"Ja, ja, kommen Sie endlich zur Sache! Was ist mit Ran?", fauchte Shinichi. Er wusste, dass Doktor Yamato der Arzt war, der Ran behandelte.

"Es tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen, aber Frau Ran Mori ist vor wenigen Minuten an ihren inneren Blutungen verstorben..."

Shinichi hielt stumm den Hörer, schloss die Augen und liess den Kopf hängen. Er legte ohne ein weiteres Wort den Hörer auf die Gabel, dann lehnte er sich an die Wand. Shinichi rutschte langsam an ihr herunter und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen. In diesem Moment kam Yusaku zu ihm.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte er. Shinichi hatte einen leeren Blick, der Yusaku auffiel.

"Ran ist tot. Sie ist an inneren Blutungen gestorben."

"Was? Sie ist tot?", fragte Yusaku entsetzt.

"Ja... der Arzt sagte es so..."

Yusaku kniete sich zu Shinichi hinunter und nahm ihn in den Arm. Shinichi wehrte sich nicht. Yusaku versuchte ihn zu trösten, aber es gelang nicht. Shinichi schniefte. Als Yukiko kam, löste sich Shinichi sofort von seinem Vater, stand auf und sagte:

"Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer", lief an seiner Mutter vorbei und die Treppe hoch. Sie wollte ihn aufhalten, aber Yusaku hinderte sie daran, indem er sie am Arm festhielt. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Was ist denn mit ihm los?", wollte sie wissen.

"Ran ist an ihren inneren Blutungen verstorben", sagte Yusaku.

"Was? Oh je, Shinichi tut mir leid, er hing doch so an ihr!"

"Es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir ihn alleine lassen und gar nicht zum Essen rufen. Er wird ja sowieso nicht kommen", sagte Yusaku und ging in die Küche.

Nach einer halben Stunde aber hörten sie, wie ihr Sohn die Treppen herunter rannte und zur Tür wollte.

"Halt! Wo willst du hin?" rief seine Mutter.

"Ich muss zu Ran ins Krankenhaus!"

"Aber..."

"Tschüss!"

Und schon war Shinichi weg. Er lief im Sprint zum Krankenhaus; er hatte es so eilig, dass er nicht die Geduld aufbrachte, auf ein Taxi zu warten.

Zehn Minuten später kam er am Krankenhaus an und stürmte durch die Eingangstür. Als er die Treppen hochsprinten wollte, hielt ihn eine Krankenschwester auf.

"Wohin denn so schnell?", fragte sie.

"Zu Ran. Ran Mori!"

"Das geht nicht, Junge, sie ist tot. Es dürfen nur Angehörige zu ihr."

"Verdammt, ich bin ein Freund von ihr! Geht das etwa nicht? Darf ich nicht zu ihr?!"

"Oh, na dann... Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Die Schwester führte Shinichi zwei Treppen hoch und einen langen Gang entlang, dann hielt sie vor einer Tür.

"So. Da wären wir", sagte sie.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Shinichi niedergeschlagen.

"Was tut Ihnen leid?"

"Ich habe Sie angelogen. Ich bin nicht _ein_ Freund, ich bin _ihr_ Freund."

"Mein Beileid. Es ist sicher schwer, jetzt zu Ihrer Freundin zu gehen... Na dann, ich muss gehen, die Arbeit ruft."

Shinichi nickte, dann klopfte er an die Tür und trat leise ein. Im Zimmer waren Doktor Yamato und zwei Polizisten. Shinichi erkannte sie: Es waren Inspektor Megure und Kommissar Takagi.

"Oh Shinichi, gut dass du da bist", sagte der Inspektor.

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, sondern trat nur an Rans Bett heran und blickte zu ihr herunter. Ran lag blass und regungslos im Bett. Die Bettdecke verdeckte ihre Verbände. Man könnte meinen, sie schläft. Nur... sie atmete nicht mehr, und ihre Hand war ganz kalt, als Shinichi sie nahm.

"Dir erlaube ich, Ran anzufassen. Du kennst sonst die Regeln", sagte Inspektor Megure.

Shinichi nickte nur. Die drei Männer spürten, dass Shinichi mit Ran allein sein wollte und verliessen das Zimmer.

Vor der Tür begannen die drei zu flüstern.

"Warum haben Sie ihm erlaubt, die Tote anzufassen?", fragte Doktor Yamato den Inspektor.

"Na, ganz einfach: Shinichi ist Rans Freund. Das heisst, er _war_ Rans Freund."

"Oh je, was für ein Schicksal. Wie lange kannten sie sich denn schon? Wissen Sie das zufällig?"

"Eigentlich ihr ganzes Leben lang. Rans Vater Kogoro war Polizist, der unter meinem Kommando stand, bis er suspendiert wurde. Daher kannte ich auch seine Tochter. Ausserdem waren Ran und Shinichi seit der Grundschule zusammen in einer Klasse, sie kannten sich aber schon, bevor sie in die Schule kamen."

Kommissar Takagi hörte nur zu. Er dachte daran, wie glücklich Shinichi mit Ran immer war. Sie kam oft mit ihm ins Präsidium, wo sie immer seine Kollegen und ihn selber zum Lachen gebracht hatten. Diese Zeiten waren jetzt also vorbei.

Shinichi hörte noch, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Ansonsten war es ruhig im Zimmer. Mucksmäuschenstill. Oder besser gesagt: Totenstill, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Diese Stille drückte auf Shinichis Herz. Er trat näher an Rans Bett heran. Warum? Das war seine Frage, die er sich immer stellte. Warum? Warum Ran?

Shinichi spürte seine Tränen gar nicht mehr, die wieder über seine Wangen liefen. Er hatte schon so oft um sie geweint, dass er es schon beinahe als Selbstverständlichkeit ansah. Und er wird noch viel mehr weinen, das war klar. Shinichi wird den Tod Rans niemals überwinden. Allerdings wusste Shinichi das noch nicht.

"Ran." Er fiel neben dem Bett auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Laken. "Bitte komm zurück!" Shinichi brachte diese Wörter nur als Schluchzer heraus. "Bitte komm zurück..." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis er sich einigermassen beruhigt hatte und aufstand. Dann sah er wieder in Rans blasses Gesicht.

"Ich wünsch dir Gottes Segen", flüsterte er leise und küsste Ran auf die Stirn. "Ich wünsch dir Gottes Segen..." Mit diesen Worten betrachtete Shinichi das Gesicht seiner geliebten Freundin zum letzten Mal, ehe er sich von ihr abwandte. Kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich noch mal zu ihr um.

"Leb wohl, Ran." Und mit einem weiteren Schluchzer: "Ich liebe dich. In alle Ewigkeit!"

Kommissar Takagi wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufging und Shinichi zu ihnen hinaustrat.

"Shinichi, es tut mir leid das zu sagen, aber es handelt sich jetzt um Mord, nicht mehr um schwere Körperverletzung."

Shinichi lehnte an der Wand und sagte kein Wort. Seine Augen wurden von seinen Fransen verdeckt.

"Shinichi, wir werden rauskriegen, wer der Mörder ist und ihn finden."

"Ich weiss, wer der Mörder ist."

"Was? Du weisst es?", fragte Kommissar Takagi verblüfft.

Shinichi nickte. Plötzlich ging Doktor Yamatos Piepser los.

"Tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich werde zu einem Notfall gerufen!", sagte der Arzt eilig.

"Ich rede später noch mit Ihnen!", rief ihm Megure hinterher. Aber der Arzt war schon durch die Tür, die zum Operationssaal führte, verschwunden. Das erinnerte Shinichi an etwas.

"Genau der gleiche Anfang wie bei Ran", sagte er leise.

"Was? Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Kommissar Takagi.

"Ach, nichts. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn ich nach Hause gehe. Ist schon spät", sagte Shinichi und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Sollen wir dich fahren?", fragte Megure.

"Nein, schon gut. Ich brauche etwas frische Luft." Dann ging er.

Er nahm den Weg über den Park. Es war bereits dunkel und Shinichi wusste, dass es leichtsinnig war, durch den Park zu gehen. Er war als Detektiv in der Unterwelt verhasst, und er könnte jeden Augenblick von irgendwelchen Kerlen überfallen werden. Aber das war ihm egal. Es wäre ihm sogar egal, wenn sie ihn überfallen und umbringen würden. So wäre er wenigstens wieder bei seiner geliebten Ran.

Er wollte am nächsten Morgen mit ihr den Sonnenaufgang anschauen, aber ihm wurde ein dicker Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Shinichi liess den Kopf hängen und ging langsam Richtung Zuhause.

'Die Strassen scheinen leerer zu sein als sonst', dachte Shinichi, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass diese Leere in seinem Herzen war. Rans Tod hatte ein tiefes Loch in sein Herz gerissen und er konnte es nicht mit seinen Tränen wieder auffüllen.

Was würde Ran wohl sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass Shinichi um sie weinte? Vielleicht das gleiche, was Shinichi immer zu ihr gesagt hatte, nämlich dass Tränen nicht zu ihr passen würden.

Ein trauriges Lächeln zog sich über Shinichis Gesicht, doch es verschwand sehr schnell wieder. Er dachte an die geraubte Chance, mit Ran den Sonnenaufgang anschauen zu können. Sie starb, noch bevor er ihr das Schönste auf der Welt zeigen konnte: den Sonnenaufgang. Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Anfang. Für Ran war es also ein Anfang in einem neuen Leben. Ohne ihn. Das deprimierte Shinichi und er spürte schon wieder Tränen hochkommen. Ran... Dauernd musste er an seine grosse Liebe denken.

Beinahe wäre er an seinem Tor vorbeigelaufen, so tief war er in seinen Gedanken verloren. Eigentlich wollte er noch nicht ins Haus, aber es begann zu regnen, und seine Mutter hatte es überhaupt nicht gerne, wenn er pitschnass nach Hause kam. Shinichi rannte zur Tür, als es stärker regnete, und trat ins Haus. Er sagte nur kurz, dass er wieder da war und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Dort zog er sich trockene Sachen an und warf sich dann auf sein Bett. Aber keine Minute später sass er auf diesem und hatte die Knie angezogen. Er hielt ein Kissen in den Armen und das Gesicht darin verborgen. Einzelne Tränen liefen über die Wangen. Er konnte es einfach noch nicht glauben, dass Ran tot war. Er liebte sie doch, von ganzem Herzen. Wieso musste sie sterben? Wieso!? Wieso sie? Warum nicht er? _Er_ hätte es doch verdient. _Er_ hatte sich ja schliesslich in die krummen Geschäfte von Rans Mörder eingemischt, nicht sie.

Er dachte daran, wie es war, als sie noch Kinder waren, jede Menge Unsinn angestellt hatten und von Rans Mutter angeschrien wurden. Er dachte an sein ganzes Leben mit Ran. Eigentlich nützte es gar nichts mehr, darüber nachzudenken: Ran war tot und kam nie mehr wieder.

"Warum?", fragte Shinichi. "Warum musstest du sterben? Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine zurücklassen! Was soll ich bloss ohne dich machen, Ran?" Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Er hatte keinen Hunger und fühlte sich total leer. Irgendwann schlief er erschöpft ein, aber ihn plagten grausame Alpträume, in denen er Rans Tod immer wieder miterlebte und nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Sie hatten Ran umgebracht. Sie... Gin und Wodka, die Männer in Schwarz. Diese verdammten Mistkerle.

Als Shinichi plötzlich dachte, Rans Stimme zu vernehmen, schreckte er aus dem Schlaf und richtete sich kerzengerade im Bett auf.

"Ran?"

Keine Antwort.

"Ran, bitte sag doch was!", flehte Shinichi, der hoffte, dass alles nur ein böser Alptraum war, der vorbei gehen würde. Doch er hörte nichts, überhaupt nichts. Nur das Ticken seines Weckers. Nach einigen Minuten ging Shinichi das Geticke so auf die Nerven, dass er ihm die Batterie herausriss und sie auf den Boden warf. Der Wecker blieb auf 2 Uhr 18 stehen. Als Shinichi die Uhrzeit sah, wurde ihm wieder beklommen ums Herz. Genau vor sechs Stunden und 37 Minuten kam der Anruf vom Chefarzt des Baker-Krankenhauses mit der niederschmetternden Nachricht. Die Nachricht... Rans Tod...

Vor sechs Stunden und 37 Minuten hatte ihm der Tod das geraubt, was ihm lieb und teuer gewesen war.

Ein paar Tränen bahnten sich wieder einen Weg über Shinichis Wangen. Er versuchte gar nicht, sie aufzuhalten, sondern liess sie gewähren. Irgendwann schlief er dann wieder ein, hoffte aber, dass die Nacht noch länger als ein paar Stunden dauerte. Er wollte der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge blicken, noch nicht. Dafür war er noch nicht bereit. Er wusste genau, wie weh es im Herzen tat, wieder an Ran denken zu müssen.

Shinichi schreckte immer wieder auf, wenn er Ran im Traum schreien hörte. Er konnte dieses verzweifelte Schreien einfach nicht vergessen. Shinichi wollte ihr helfen und rannte auf sie zu, aber er bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter vom Fleck.

Peng!!

Der Schuss peitschte durch sein Gehör. Er sah in Zeitlupe, wie Ran zusammenbrach. Er hatte die Todesangst auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Sterben war fast immer ein heftiger Kampf und nur selten jenes friedliche Verlöschen des Lebens, das so gerne im Film dargestellt wurde.

Ran blieb in einer Blutlache liegen. Sie blieb im _Blut_ liegen. _In ihrem Blut!!_ Shinichi streckte seine Hand nach Ran aus, aber sie entfernte sich immer weiter von ihm weg. Das ganze Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen...

**Kapitel 3**

Als Shinichi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hörte er, wie Yusaku telefonierte. Shinichi verstand nur etwas von "Auftrag" und "Mordfall aufklären." Jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr: Ein Klient möchte Shinichi beauftragen. Zum ersten Mal im Leben hatte Shinichi keine Lust, als Detektiv zu arbeiten. Aber er raffte sich auf, als er daran dachte, den Mördern von Ran gegenüberzustehen. Also stieg er aus dem Bett, zog sich an und ging hinunter.

Unten war Yusaku am Telefon.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob Shinichi Ihren Auftrag annehmen wird. Er hat eine ziemlich schwere und lange Nacht hinter sich. Ah, warten Sie bitte, er kommt", sagte Yusaku und gab Shinichi den Hörer.

"Ja, hier Shinichi Kudo?"

"Hallo, Herr Kudo, hier ist Tetsuharu Iwata. Ich wollte Sie eigentlich gerne sprechen."

"Um was geht es denn?", fragte Shinichi.

"Nun ja, sehen Sie..." Herr Iwata erklärte Shinichi die ganze Situation. Shinichi sagte dann zu, den Fall zu übernehmen.

"Okay, ich komme in etwa 30 Minuten zu Ihnen, geht das in Ordnung?"

"Wunderbar, also, bis dann."

Iwata legte auf. Shinichi legte ebenfalls auf, aber nicht so fröhlich wie Iwata. Er sagte seinen Eltern Bescheid.

"Willst du nichts essen?", fragte ihn seine Mutter.

"Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger!", rief Shinichi zurück.

"Aber..."

"Lass ihn doch, er weiss schon, was er tut", mischte sich sein Vater ein.

"Ich gehe jetzt!"

"Pass bitte auf dich auf, ja, Shinichi?"

"Natürlich, Mutter. Also, bis dann!"

Shinichi hatte seit einiger Zeit den Führerschein. Obwohl er erst sechzehn war, bekam er von Inspektor Megure und Hauptkommissar Matsumoto die Sondererlaubnis, die Führerscheinprüfung schon zu machen und bestand sie gleich beim ersten Mal. Jetzt fuhr er mit dem Lexus seines Vaters zu Tetsuharu Iwata. Der stieg ein und sie fuhren an den Ort des Geschehens. Shinichi trug immer noch den Freundschaftsring, von denen er ein Paar gekauft und einen davon Ran geschenkt hatte. Er trug ihn an der linken Hand, mit der er das Lenkrad hielt.

"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Herr Kudo?", fragte Iwata plötzlich.

"Natürlich", erwiderte Shinichi.

"Kann es sein, dass Sie verlobt sind?"

Shinichi warf ihm einen Blick zu.

"Nein. Das ist ein Freundschaftsring, vom dem meine Freundin den zweiten trug," erwiderte er.

"Darf man erfahren, wer die Glückliche ist?", fragte Iwata.

"Sie heisst Ran. Ran Mori."

"Ist das nicht das Mädchen, das im Krankenhaus an inneren Blutungen gestorben ist?", fragte Iwata verblüfft.

"Doch, eben, das ist es ja: Sie ist tot", sagte Shinichi knapp.

"Oh, das tut mir leid...", begann Iwata.

"Sie trifft keine Schuld", sagte Shinichi zu ihm. Daraufhin sprach keiner der beiden mehr ein Wort, und sie kamen rasch an. Dort klärte Shinichi den Mord auf. Er schlussfolgerte wie immer brillant, aber nicht ein Lächeln schmückte sein Gesicht. Kein Lächeln, keine Trauer, nur Ernst und beinahe etwas Teilnahmslosigkeit. Nachdem Shinichi den Mord aufgeklärt hatte, sagte Iwata, dass er alleine nach Hause kam.

"Ach ja, und wegen dem Honorar rufe ich Sie an. Einverstanden, Herr Kudo?"

"Klar, kein Problem", erwiderte Shinichi und verabschiedete sich von den Anwesenden. Er fuhr daraufhin gleich wieder los, Richtung Baker-Viertel. Während der Rückfahrt fing es an zu regnen. Shinichi, der ein bisschen fror, stellte die Heizung und das Autoradio an, um die neuesten Nachrichten zu hören.

_"Wie uns soeben mitgeteilt wurde, ist ein Mädchen namens Ran Mori gestern im Baker-Krankenhaus an ihren inneren Blutungen verstorben. Bis jetzt war es der Öffentlichkeit nicht bekannt, aber das Mädchen war die Freundin unseres bekannten und beliebten Meisterdetektivs Shinichi Kudo, der die Unterwelt unsicher macht. Wir von der Redaktion übermitteln ihm unser ganzes Beileid und hoffen, er wird von diesem tragischen Verlust nicht zu sehr mitgenommen werden. Es folgen weitere Nachrichten..."_

Shinichi stellte das Autoradio schnell aus und schaute es nur ungläubig an. Wer hatte verraten, dass Ran und er ein Paar gewesen waren? Waren es die Ärzte oder die Krankenschwestern? Aber das durften sie ja gar nicht, das würde gegen die ärztliche Schweigepflicht verstossen. War es Inspektor Megure? Oder sonst jemand von der Polizei? Auf keinen Fall waren es seine Eltern oder seine Freunde. Die wussten genau, was für Hintergründe die ganze Sache hier hatte. Wer also war es dann? Shinichi fühlte sich elend und todmüde. Jetzt wusste also ganz Tokyo, dass Ran seine Freundin gewesen war, und wenn Heiji es in Osaka auch noch ausposaunte, wusste es auch ganz Osaka. Aber Heiji würde das nicht tun, da war Shinichi sicher, ganz sicher sogar. Er wusste, wie Shinichi sich fühlte. Immerhin wurde Heijis Freundin Kazuha ja auch beinahe umgebracht. Der Unterschied war nur... Ran ist jetzt wirklich tot, und daran konnte niemand mehr etwas ändern.

'Leider', dachte Shinichi.

Er verfiel wieder in Erinnerungen an die alte, unbeschwerte Zeit, die er mit Ran verbringen durfte. Es war zwar kein Geheimnis, aber trotzdem so gut wie nicht bekannt: Kogoro Mori, der Vater von Ran, mochte Shinichi nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Er sah in ihm immer nur einen Konkurrenten, der ihm seinen Ruf zerstören wolle, dabei stimmte das ja gar nicht. Shinichi sagte immer, dass Kogoro falsch ermittle und die Fälle immer falsch anpacke. Er war einfach zu faul dafür. Da aber seine Tochter die Freundin seines Konkurrenten war, machte ihn das überhaupt nicht glücklich. Aber was sollte Kogoro machen? Er konnte Ran nicht verbieten, sich mit Shinichi zu treffen. Er wusste, was Liebende wollen, und wusste auch, dass man sie nicht auseinanderreissen soll und kann. Kogoro lebte ja von seiner Frau getrennt, aber trotzdem erinnerte er sich noch an die Zeit, in der _er_ frisch verliebt war.

'Kogoro, es tut mir leid', dachte Shinichi. Was wird er wohl zu ihm sagen? Ihn beschuldigen, weil er Ran nicht retten konnte? Ob sie nur wegen _ihm_ gestorben war? Oder sonst einen Grund? Kogoro fand immer einen Grund, ihm etwas anzuhängen. 'Hoffentlich hört er damit auf, spätestens...'

**Kapitel 4**

Bei der Beerdigung, die vier Tage später stattfand, waren Shinichi, Yusaku, Yukiko, Rans Mutter Eri, Kogoro, Sonoko, die ganze Teitan-Oberschule, Inspektor Megure und deren Vorgesetzter, Kommissar Takagi, Heiji, Kazuha und Heizo Hattori, der Vater von Heiji dabei. Es regnete in Strömen. Shinichi stand bei Yusaku unter dem Schirm und seine Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen, so dass es niemand ausser seinen Eltern bemerkte. Plötzlich ging Rans Vater Kogoro auf Shinichi zu.

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi hatte den Kopf gesenkt und dachte:

'Oh nein, muss das sein? Warum kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er merkt wohl nicht, wie ich mich fühle.'

"Ich rede mit dir, Bursche!"

Shinichi hob den Kopf und sah Kogoro niedergeschlagen an, erwiderte aber nichts, sondern blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Warum hast du Ran nicht gerettet? Gib's zu, du hast noch eine Andere, stimmt's? Na, hab ich Recht? Antworte!!"

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, Shinichi hat keine Andere. Ausserdem macht er sich schon genug Vorwürfe!", rief Yukiko aufgebracht.

Kogoro liess sich nicht beruhigen, auch nicht von Eri, die versuchte, ihn zurückzuziehen.

"Weisst du eigentlich, wie ich mich fühle?! Meine Tochter wurde umgebracht!!" Kogoro schien die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

"Ich kann Sie sehr gut verstehen, Herr Mori. Ich fühle genau das Gleiche wie Sie", sagte Shinichi mit matter und leiser Stimme.

"Gar nichts verstehst du! Wenn du mir noch einmal über den Weg läufst, kann ich für nichts garantieren! In meinen Augen bist _du_ für Rans Tod verantwortlich, merk dir das! Du bist Rans Mörder! Du hast sie umgebracht! Vergiss das nicht, Bursche! Du hast Ran auf dem Gewissen!"

Damit wandte er sich um und verliess zusammen mit seiner Frau Eri den Friedhof.

Shinichi senkte den Blick wieder Richtung Boden. Er sah noch trauriger und verzweifelter aus als vorher.

'Kogoro hat Recht. Ich bin Rans Mörder. Ich habe sie umgebracht!', dachte Shinichi, und in seinen Augen bildeten sich wieder Tränen. Sein Vater, der zu wissen schien, was er dachte, sagte leise zu ihm:

"Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Shinichi." Aber es nützte nichts.

Alle blieben noch etwa zehn Minuten still stehen, dann gingen sie einer nach dem anderen. Am Schluss waren nur noch Shinichi und seine Eltern da. Sie wandten sich zum Gehen, nur Shinichi bewegte sich nicht.

"Kommst du?", fragte Yusaku.

"Nein, ich bleibe noch", erwiderte Shinichi mit matter Stimme.

"Na gut, aber pass auf, dass du dich nicht erkältest, okay?", sagte seine Mutter.

"Ich werde daran denken."

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, fiel Shinichi vor dem Grab auf die Knie und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Man konnte es aber nicht sehen, da es immer noch wie aus Kübeln goss. "Ran, warum hast du mich verlassen?! Ich liebe dich doch! Ran!!" Er konnte es einfach noch nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich tot war. Er wird nie mehr in ihre blauen Augen blicken können, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Er wird nie mehr ihre Stimme hören. Nie wieder...

Nachdem er sich einigermassen wieder beruhigt und unter Kontrolle hatte, stand er auf und ging weg, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er ging einfach weg, wohin, wusste er selber nicht. Er war schon klitschnass vom Regen, der immer noch anhielt. Als er bereits eine halbe Stunde unterwegs war, fand sich Shinichi plötzlich in der Nähe der Klippen wieder. Er ging langsam darauf zu. Seine Gedanken waren bei Ran. Shinichi erinnerte sich, was sie erzählt hatte, als er einmal im Krankenhaus lag.

Damals wurde Shinichi angeschossen, als er Ran das Leben rettete. Sie erzählte, wie sie, wie Shinichi jetzt, auf den Klippen stand und das Meer ihr förmlich zugerufen hatte, zu springen. Im selben Moment, als sie sich den Klippen näherte, rief die Krankenschwester auf ihr Handy an, da Ran ihr ihre Nummer hinterlassen hatte. Dieser Anruf hatte ihr so das Leben gerettet. Shinichi erinnerte sich an Rans von Freudentränen verheultes Gesicht, als sie sah, dass Shinichi wieder bei Bewusstsein war...

Plötzlich schlug ein Blitz etwa einhundert Meter neben Shinichi in einen Baum ein, und der Donner holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Der Donner erinnerte ihn an das grausame Lachen von Gin, und eine ungeheure Wut loderte in Shinichi auf. Jawohl, Gin und Wodka hatten Ran umgebracht, nur weil sie seine Freundin war. Mein Gott, man kann doch nicht einfach jemanden umbringen, nur weil sie die Freundin des Feindes ist, das geht doch nicht! Shinichi machte sich riesengrosse Vorwürfe, weil er es gewagt hatte, Ran seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Aber dadurch hatte er Ran überglücklich gemacht. Shinichi wusste nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch war. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Das Beste wird sein, nach Hause zu gehen.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg nahm er den Weg über den Park. Dieser Weg war keine Abkürzung, ganz im Gegenteil. Er blieb neben einer Bank stehen und schaute sie lange an. Wenn noch jemand im Park gewesen wäre, hätte derjenige Shinichi wahrscheinlich für verrückt gehalten, so wie er die Bank anschaute. Shinichi erinnerte sich daran, wie er und Ran auf dieser Bank gesessen haben, kurz nachdem er ihr seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und kein Wort gesagt. Auch Shinichi hatte nichts gesagt. Sie waren nur froh, zusammen dasitzen zu können, ohne gestört zu werden. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Auch später, wenn sie wieder im Park waren, sassen sie auf dieser Bank. Zwei glückliche Menschen, von denen jetzt einer tot ist. Nach zwanzig Minuten langem Zurückerinnern machte sich Shinichi wieder auf den Weg. Er liess sich aber Zeit, so dass er schliesslich sechs Stunden nach der Beerdigung wieder zu Hause ankam.

**Kapitel 5**

Als Shinichi zur Tür hineinkam, warteten seine Eltern schon auf ihn.

"Gott sei Dank, dir ist nichts passiert und du lebst noch", sagte Yukiko erleichtert und umarmte ihren Sohn.

"Warum sollte ich tot sein?", fragte Shinichi mit tonloser Stimme.

"Na ja, ich weiss, was Menschen tun, wenn sie ihren Lebensmut verloren haben", antwortete Yusaku.

Shinichi erwiderte nichts.

"Shinichi! Tu uns das bitte nicht an! Das würden wir nicht ertragen", sagte Yukiko mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich werde die Mörder von Ran finden..."

"Gut, kannst du machen, aber zieh dich bitte vorher noch um, ja? Und komm dann etwas essen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du hungerst...", sagte Yukiko, aber Shinichi unterbrach sie.

"Ich hungere nicht. Ich hab ganz einfach keinen Hunger!"

"Wieviel wiegst du?", fragte ihn seine Mutter plötzlich.

"Hm, ich weiss nicht genau...", begann Shinichi zögernd.

"Nun komm schon, Junge, sag es doch einfach", sagte Yusaku.

"Es müssten so um die 47 Kilogramm sein..."

"Was? Nur 47 Kilogramm? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, oder?", fragte Yusaku entsetzt.

"Doch, so ist es."

Daraufhin ging Shinichi nach oben in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Als er wieder herunterkam, sassen Yusaku und Yukiko bereits am Tisch und assen. Shinichi setzte sich auch an den Tisch, stocherte aber nur im Essen herum.

"Na los, Sohnemann, iss doch etwas, sonst magerst du noch zum Skelett ab", sagte Yusaku.

"Ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal."

"Aber das kannst du doch nicht machen, du bist schon stark untergewichtig...!", sagte Yukiko, aber Shinichi unterbrach sie abermals:

"Ich war schon immer untergewichtig, und das wisst ihr!"

"Weisst du, wir machen uns eben Sorgen um dich. Das ist ganz normal... aber du musst jetzt zu dir schauen. Das Leben muss wieder weitergehen...", begann Yukiko.

"Na toll, jetzt sag bloss noch, dass Rans Tod nur noch Nebensache ist. Ran war mein Leben! Ich liebte sie! Aber ich glaube, du verstehst das nicht", sagte Shinichi, sprang auf und verschwand auf sein Zimmer.

"Ich glaube, er weiss ganz genau, dass du das verstehst", sagte Yusaku zu Yukiko.

Shinichi warf sich mit Tränen in den Augen auf sein Bett und blieb so liegen. Er wollte jetzt nicht, dass seine Eltern zu ihm hochkommen. Er wollte es nicht, jedoch...

Es klopfte leise an der Tür.

"Shinichi? Darf ich hereinkommen?" Das war sein Vater, aber Shinichi gab trotzdem keine Antwort. Die Tür ging auf und er kam herein, dann setzte er sich neben Shinichi.

"Hör mal, es ist gar nicht gut, was du da machst. Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach abschreiben lassen. Du musst weiterkämpfen. Ich dachte, du willst Rans Mörder finden?", fragte Yusaku sanft.

"Das stimmt schon, Vater, aber... schon damals waren sie wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, nachdem sie mich gefoltert hatten. So leicht finde ich sie nicht", antwortete Shinichi, ohne seinen Vater anzusehen. Yusaku blickte seinen Sohn nur an, dann sagte er:

"Shinichi, sieh mich an!"

"Ich will nicht, lass mich in Ruhe."

"Du schaust mich jetzt an und sagst mir, dass du nicht aufgibst!"

Er rührte sich nicht.

"Shinichi!", sagte Yusaku warnend.

Shinichi schloss die Augen und atmete gepresst aus, dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Der Blick, mit dem Shinichi ihn ansah, liess Yusaku erstarren. Er war voller Trauer und voller Verzweiflung. Das hatte er bei seinem Sohn noch nie gesehen und er hatte sofort wieder Mitleid mit ihm.

"Shinichi...", sagte Yusaku, stand auf und brachte Shinichi dazu, ebenfalls aufzustehen. Shinichi wollte eigentlich gar nicht, aber er konnte gegen die Kraft von Yusaku nicht ankämpfen und wurde schon von ihm umarmt. Die Wärme seines Vaters und die Zuneigung, die er Shinichi spüren liess, liess seine Gefühle ausbrechen. Er drückte sich fest gegen seinen Vater und heulte los. Er konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und liess sie einfach laufen. Er weinte um Ran, den Menschen, der ihm auf grausame Weise geraubt wurde.

In diesem Augenblick wurde Yusaku wirklich klar, welchen Verlust Shinichi hinnehmen musste. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er Ran vermisste.

"Warum war ich nicht bei ihr, als sie starb? Warum?!", schluchzte Shinichi.

"Weil du nicht wissen konntest, ob und wann sie stirbt", erklärte Yusaku. Doch wie sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte seinen Sohn nicht trösten. Es ging einfach nicht, denn er war zu sehr erschrocken über Shinichis Gefühlszustand und seine Seele, die jetzt sehr verletzlich war. Shinichis heile Welt war zusammengebrochen und sie würde nie wieder aufgebaut werden. In seiner Seele sah es aus wie in einem Trümmerfeld, überall eingestürzte Ruinen. Yusaku hatte mit Shinichi Mitleid.

Er bemerkte, dass Shinichi nur noch schniefte, allerdings hatte er ihn immer noch fest im Griff. Yusaku drückte Shinichi leicht von sich weg und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Shinichis Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und sie zeigten noch immer den traurigen und verzweifelten Ausdruck.

"Ach, Shinichi...", murmelte Yusaku leise und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Er musste jetzt für Shinichi da sein, koste es, was es wolle. Shinichi brauchte jetzt eine neue Stütze in seinem Leben, und die waren er und seine Mutter Yukiko.

Shinichi inzwischen wurde ganz still, er wollte nur noch die Nähe seines Vaters spüren. Yusaku merkte das, setzte sich auf das Bett und zog Shinichi mit sich. Er wusste, dass Shinichi sehr müde war, aber er ging noch nicht. Erst, wenn Shinichi wirklich eingeschlafen war.

Zwanzig Minuten später spürte Yusaku, dass Shinichi gleichmässig atmete, und er sah ihn an.

"Shinichi?", fragte er leise. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Ihm war klar, dass Shinichi eingeschlafen war, also legte er ihn langsam zurück ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann warf er Shinichi noch einen Blick zu und verliess das Zimmer. Unten fragte Yukiko, was er so lange gemacht hatte, und Yusaku erzählte es ihr. Auch sie hatte eine vage Ahnung, wie es in Shinichis Seele aussah, aber es gab nur einen, der das genau wusste, und das war Shinichi selber.

"Hoffentlich ist er morgen in der Schule bei der Sache", sagte Yukiko besorgt und warf einen Blick zu Yusaku, der sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte.

"Und wenn schon. Würdest _du_ bei der Sache sein, wenn zum Beispiel ich oder Shinichi gestorben wäre?", fragte Yusaku zurück. Yukiko sah ihn an.

"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Blödes Zeugs, was ich da rede, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, während eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterlief. Als sie schluchzen musste, stand Yusaku auf und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. Es dauerte nicht lange, da weinte auch sie. Yusaku versuchte wirklich alles, um Yukiko zu trösten, und es gelang auch teilweise. Bei Shinichi hatte er es nicht geschafft. Leider.

Nach dieser Heulattacke war Yukiko so müde, dass sie ins Bett ging. Vorher schaute sie noch bei Shinichi herein, aber als sie sah, dass er einigermassen ruhig schlief, ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie fiel todmüde ins Bett und schlief gleich ein. Yusaku musste noch etwas erledigen und ging erst eine Stunde später zu Bett. Auch er warf noch einen Blick in Shinichis Zimmer, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Shinichi wieder einen Alptraum. Yusaku weckte ihn sofort und nahm ihn in den Arm, was Shinichi wieder beruhigen liess. Anschliessend ging Yusaku zu Bett, als Shinichi wieder eingeschlafen war. Allerdings lag er noch lange wach und dachte an den Alltag, der jetzt ohne Ran weitergehen musste.

**Kapitel 6**

Die Schule ging normal weiter - mit einer Ausnahme. Alle waren bedrückt und still, und der Platz neben Shinichi war leer. Das war der Platz, an dem Ran immer sass. In der Pause war Shinichi mit seiner Klasse zusammen. Ein paar Mädchen wollten sich an ihn ranmachen, aber Masaru, Ryo und die anderen Jungs wussten, wie Shinichi sich fühlte und schirmten ihn ab. Shinichi war ihnen dafür dankbar.

Im Turnen spielten sie Volleyball. Die, die im Sport die Besten waren, standen zusammen. Shinichi, der ebenfalls zu den Besten gehörte, war aber lieber bei seinen Klassenkameraden, denn die anderen waren seiner Meinung nach arrogant und eitel. Aber auch seine Klasse sagte das. Sie bildeten Gruppen und Shinichi spielte gegen die anderen Sportasse. Lehrer Kishida bemerkte Shinichis Blick und sagte:

"Nicht zu aggressiv, ja, Shinichi?"

Shinichi sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts, sondern prellte nur einmal den Ball zu Boden.

Als dann das Spiel begann, spielte Shinichi mit einer ungeheuren Wut im Bauch. Immer wenn er das Gesicht eines Gegners sah, überkam ihn der blanke Hass auf Gin und Wodka. Seine Teamkameraden freuten sich schon auf den Spielsieg, und sie sollten nicht enttäuscht werden. Shinichi schoss mit solcher Kraft den Ball ins gegnerische Feld, dass diese keine Chance hatten, den Ball zu halten. Immer wenn Shinichi schoss, machten sie einen Punkt. Einmal schoss er den Ball so nah am Gesicht eines Gegners vorbei, dass der Turnlehrer ihn beiseite nahm.

"Shinichi, was ist los? Du spielst heute, als hättest du einen Mörder vor dir, den du verprügeln willst. Also, was ist los mit dir?"

"Sie fragen mich, was mit mir los ist? Können Sie das nicht sehen? Sind Sie blind?" Shinichi schien um Fassung zu ringen.

"Wieso...?" Der Turnlehrer war überrascht über Shinichis Verhalten. "Was...?"

"Schauen Sie sich mal um", mischte sich Masaru ein. "Ist Ihnen nichts aufgefallen?"

"Nein... Doch! Ran ist nicht da! Ist sie krank? Dann hätte sie sich aber abmelden müssen." Herr Kishida war schon etwas verärgert über Ran.

"Nein, sie ist nicht krank, sie ist... tot", sagte Masaru zögernd. "Leider."

"Was?! Tot?! Ran ist tot?!" Der Lehrer sah Shinichi an, der wieder starr zu Boden blickte. "Oh, tut mir leid. Sie war deine Freundin, nicht wahr?", fragte er einfühlsam.

"Genau, und wie Sie gesehen haben, hat Shinichi eine unglaubliche Wut auf ihre Mörder! Sie sollten ihn also in Ruhe lassen!", rief Masaru und stellte sich halb vor Shinichi.

"Verstehe." Er wandte sich seiner Klasse zu. "Ihr könnt gehen! Los! Abmarsch!" Die anderen gingen lärmend aus der Halle. Auch Shinichi und Masaru wollten gehen, aber Herr Kishida rief: "Shinichi, noch kurz zu mir!"

"Oh Mann, muss das denn sein?", fragte Shinichi Masaru genervt.

"Na los, geh schon, dann hast du's hinter dir", munterte Masaru ihn auf.

Shinichi seufzte und ging auf den Lehrer zu, der noch ein paar Sachen wegpackte. Als er fertig war, wandte er sich Shinichi zu und fixierte ihn. Nach zwei Minuten brach er das Schweigen.

"Erzählst du mir, wie es zu ihrem Tod kam?", fragte er.

Shinichi blieb stumm. Herr Kishida sah ihn weiterhin an.

"Ich weiss, es ist nicht leicht, über den Tod eines Freundes zu sprechen. Besonders, wenn man mit dieser Person eine enge Beziehung hatte. Willst du nicht?"

"Nein", sagte Shinichi knapp.

Der Lehrer sah ihn wieder an, dann brachte er Verständnis auf. "Schon gut, du willst nicht reden, ich verstehe. Na dann, die Lektion ist vorbei."

Shinichi ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Halle. Die anderen hatten vor der Halle auf ihn gewartet, aber als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sahen, sagten sie lieber nichts.

Im Umkleideraum packte Shinichi stumm seine Sachen ein und verschwand, bevor die anderen ein Wort sagen konnten. Er lief langsam nach Hause und dachte über die Turnlektion nach, und als er zu Hause ankam, lief er die Treppe hoch und schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich. Shinichi warf sich bäuchlings aufs Bett und wollte alles vergessen, wollte nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr fühlen.

Yukiko, die allein im Haus war, ging zu ihrem Sohn hoch.

"Shinichi, darf ich hineinkommen?"

Er gab keine Antwort. Yukiko, die das als ein 'Ja' verstand, öffnete die Tür und trat leise ein.

"Kann ich etwas für dich tun? Möchtest du, dass ich dir dein Lieblingsessen koche? Oder sonst irgendwas?"

Shinichi setzte sich auf und sah seine Mutter traurig an. Daraufhin setzte sie sich neben ihn und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. Das war zuviel für Shinichi. Er brach an Yukikos Schulter in Tränen aus.

"Ich will Ran zurückhaben", schluchzte er. "Verstehst du das?"

"N-natürlich."

Yukiko war erschrocken über diesen enormen Gefühlsausbruch bei Shinichi. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Shinichi war immer cool in ihrer Gegenwart, aber jetzt...

Er weinte an ihrer Schulter. Das realisierte sie zu Beginn gar nicht.

"Sie hat es nicht verdient zu sterben!", schluchzte Shinichi immer noch. Yukiko blieb still.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten beruhigte sich Shinichi wieder. Er lehnte seinen Kopf noch immer an Yukikos Schulter und schniefte leise.

"Weiss du was? Es ist schon 18 Uhr 30, ich werde jetzt Abendessen machen. Und du kommst bitte auch, ja? Komm schon, tu es für mich und für deinen Vater."

"Na gut, ich komme", sagte Shinichi niedergeschlagen.

Eine Stunde später roch Shinichi, dass es etwas zu essen gab, das er sehr mochte: Sushi. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht hinunter essen gehen, aber sein Magenknurren war inzwischen so stark geworden, dass er sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren konnte. Kaum rief ihn seine Mutter, schon sass er am Tisch, und sie setzte sich neben ihn; Yusaku war noch ausser Haus. Als er aber nach Hause kam und sich an den Tisch setzte, realisierte er, dass sich Shinichi ziemlich schnell den Bauch vollschlug.

"Hey, hey, hey! Nicht so schnell essen, sonst bleibt ja für mich gar nichts mehr übrig!", beschwerte sich sein Vater im belustigten Ton. Shinichi erwiderte nichts, sondern spachtelte einfach munter weiter. Yusaku wollte schon wieder etwas sagen, aber Yukiko hielt ihn davon ab.

"Lass ihn, er hat sich dieses Abendessen verdient. Du weisst ja. Sushi. Sein Lieblingsessen."

"Ja, ich weiss."

Eine Viertelstunde später sass Shinichi satt und in Gedanken vertieft in der Küche, während seine Eltern im Wohnzimmer einen Film anschauten. Sie wussten, dass der Film nicht Shinichis Geschmack entsprach, also drängten sie auch nicht darauf, dass er ihn zusammen mit ihnen sah. Und das tat er auch nicht, denn das Abendessen war so reichhaltig, dass Shinichi beinahe am Küchentisch einschlief. Bevor das passieren konnte, gab Shinichi seinen Eltern Bescheid, dass er ins Bett ging. Sie wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht und schauten noch den Film fertig.

Zwei Stunden später lag die ganze Familie im Bett. Shinichi schlief bereits, nur seine Eltern waren noch wach. Yukiko dachte an Shinichis Verhalten, als Yusaku sie aus den Gedanken riss.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte er. Yukiko wollte zuerst gar nicht reden, aber dann platzte es aus ihr heraus. Sie erzählte Yusaku, was am Abend passiert war, von Shinichis Gefühlsausbruch und von ihrer Angst, Shinichi könne Selbstmord begehen. Während sie erzählte, liefen die Tränen und am Schluss heulte sie nur noch. Ihr Mann versuchte, sie zu trösten.

"Hey, jetzt beruhig dich mal. Shinichi wird nicht Selbstmord begehen, dafür hängt er jetzt zu sehr an uns. Ich bin sicher, dass er uns das nicht antun wird. Ich gebe zu, dass Rans Tod Shinichis Welt zum Einsturz gebracht hatte, aber er ist stark, er wird schon darüber hinwegkommen. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich noch sehr lange dauert..."

Yusaku verstummte und dachte an die Bindung, die zwischen ihrem Sohn und seiner Freundin Ran bestanden hatte. Doch er dachte nicht mehr gross darüber nach, denn die Müdigkeit holte ihn ein. Yukiko schlief bereits in seinen Armen und auch er schlief bald ein.

Shinichi unterdessen schrak aus einem Alptraum. Er atmete schnell und zitterte. Er musste schon wieder mit ansehen, wie Ran angeschossen wurde. Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf, um die schrecklichen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, aber es gelang nicht. Er legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Kurze Zeit später schlief er wieder, aber er fühlte sich am anderen Morgen wie gerädert.

**Kapitel 7**

An diesem Tag gingen die Jungs aus Shinichis Klasse später als die anderen in die Pause. Als sie auf dem Hof waren, sahen sie Shinichi, der auf einer Mauer sass und das Gesicht gegen den eisigen Wind hielt. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Oh Mann, ist das kalt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie es Shinichi schafft, in dieser Schweinekälte nicht zu frieren!", sagte Jen, der in der Parallelklasse von Shinichi war.

"Wollen wir wetten? Ich wette, Shinichi wird jeden Augenblick runterspringen und sagen, dass es kalt ist. Wer wettet dagegen?", fragte Ochiai laut.

Masaru packte ihn am Kragen und sagte:

"Sag mal, ist es dir denn egal, wie sich Shinichi fühlt? Ran, also seine Freundin wurde _umgebracht!_ Und du wettest wegen der Kälte!"

Shinichi hörte sie streiten und wandte sich ihnen zu.

"Hey, Leute, hört auf zu streiten, das bringt doch nichts."

Masaru liess Ochiai los.

"Tut mir leid. Echt, Shinichi. Ich meine das, was mit Ran passiert ist", sagte Ochiai bereuend.

Shinichi drehte das Gesicht wieder Richtung Wind.

"Sie fehlt mir so... Es ist richtig langweilig geworden in der Schule."

"Hey Mann, wer denkt in so einer Situation, in der du dich befindest, an die Schule?"

Shinichi antwortete darauf nichts.

Nachdem Jen und Ochiai gegangen waren, sprang Shinichi herunter.

"Vermisst du sie wirklich?", fragte Ryo. Shinichi schaut ihn nur an, daraufhin wechselte Ryo das Thema.

Es läutete, was hiess, dass die Pause vorbei war. Während der Mathematikstunde sagte Shinichi wiederum kein Wort, dafür flüsterten die anderen um so mehr. Als dann der Lehrer aus dem Zimmer ging, um etwas zu kopieren, wurde es im Schulzimmer sehr laut. Jen und Ochiai drehten sich zu Shinichi um und löcherten ihn mit Fragen über Ran. Plötzlich stand Shinichi auf und schlug seine Hand auf den Tisch.

"Könnt ihr mir nur auf die Nerven gehen? Ihr solltet doch wissen, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen will, oder geht das nicht in eure Schädel rein?", rief Shinichi so wütend und laut, dass es augenblicklich totenstill im Zimmer wurde. Das schien Shinichi wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

"Tut mir leid", sagte er niedergeschlagen und setzte sich wieder. Genau in diesem Augenblick kam der Lehrer wieder herein und wunderte sich, dass diese sonst so laute Klasse mucksmäuschenstill war.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Shinichi, der geknickt auf seinem Platz sass und den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt hatte. Also war er für diese Ruhe verantwortlich. Eigentlich kein Wunder, Shinichi hatte ja enormen Einfluss auf diese Klasse. Rans Ableben nahm die anderen stark mit, aber sie konnten mit diesem Verlust leben, ganz im Gegensatz zu Shinichi. Das machte dem Lehrer Sorgen. Shinichi hatte sich seit Rans Tod ganz schön verändert...

Die Pausenglocke läutete und riss den Lehrer somit aus den Gedanken. Die ganze Klasse packte zusammen und stürmte hinaus, nur Shinichi liess sich Zeit. Der Lehrer blickte ihm stumm und voller Mitleid nach. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Shinichi jetzt nach Hause ging; er konnte sich ja sowieso nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Und damit hatte er Recht. Shinichi dachte die ganze Zeit nur an Ran, und er liess sich für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr blicken. Den anderen Lehrern war das klar, immerhin hatte er seine geliebte Freundin auf grausame Weise verloren.

Shinichi unterdessen war zu Hause angekommen und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein. Er wollte jetzt nicht gestört werden, und das wurde er auch nicht. Seine Eltern waren nicht zu Hause, es war also ganz still.

Später, als Shinichi beinahe eingeschlafen war, klingelte das Telefon. Shinichi rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, doch ihm ging das Geklingel bald so auf die Nerven, dass er sich hochstemmte. Genau in diesem Moment hörte es auf zu klingeln. Shinichi liess sich wieder fallen und schloss die Augen, aber kurze Zeit später klingelte es erneut. Shinichi ging zum Telefon und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Es war ein Mann, der Shinichi beauftragen wollte, seine entführte Tochter wiederzufinden. Als er sagte, dass der Entführer schwarz trug, erstarrte Shinichi.

"Herr Kudo, sind Sie noch da?", fragte der Klient.

"J-ja, ich bin noch dran", sagte Shinichi verwirrt. Er machte dann einen Termin mit Herrn Takechi, seinem Klienten, aus und legte anschliessend den Hörer auf die Gabel. Shinichi war sicher, dass der Entführer Gin oder Wodka war. Endlich hatte er eine Spur gefunden und würde sie so lange verfolgen, bis er an deren Ende stiess. Allerdings führte dieser Auftrag ihn und seinen Klienten in eine Lagerhalle, und Shinichi beschlich das Gefühl, dass die ganze Sache blutig für ihn enden würde. Wie Recht er doch hatte.

**Kapitel 8**

Zwei Stunden später fuhr Shinichi mit seinem Auftraggeber zur Lagerhalle. Als sie diese betraten, stand Shinichi etwas hinter seinem Klienten.

"Naoko?" rief Takechi. "Naoko, bist du hier?"

"Hahaha, warum sollte deine Tochter hier sein? Sie ist bereits im Jenseits, und du wirst ihr gleich folgen!", sagte eine dunkle und eisige Stimme. Man hörte die Geräusche einer Pistole, die geladen wurde.

"Nein, warte, ich habe eine bessere Idee...", zischte eine zweite Stimme zur ersten. "Ist das nicht Kudo, der Meisterdetektiv, neben dir?", fragte dann die zweite Stimme, nun etwas lauter.

"Doch, ist er, aber warum fragt ihr?", rief Herr Takechi.

"Wir dachten, er würde das Detektivleben aufgeben, jetzt, wo seine Freundin tot ist, hahaha!!"

Dieses Lachen schmerzte in Shinichis Ohren. Herr Takechi schaute ihn nur verstört an und flüsterte: "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie eine Freundin haben. Und jetzt ist sie tot?"

Shinichi aber rief: "Kommt her, ihr Mörder, zeigt euch!!"

Aber die zwei Stimmen lachten nur noch mehr. Shinichis Klient hörte dann nichts mehr, schreckte aber auf, als sich Shinichi urplötzlich umdrehte. Herr Takechi sah die beiden Entführer seiner Tochter nur erstaunt an, aber Shinichi erkannte sie sofort: Es waren Gin und Wodka. Shinichis Klient entdeckte seine Tochter Naoko gefesselt in einer Ecke und rannte auf sie zu. Er hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie aus der Lagerhalle. Gin und Wodka liessen ihn gewähren, denn sie waren nur noch an Shinichi interessiert.

"So, hast du dich also doch hierher gewagt, was?"

"Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte Shinichi wütend zurück. Er wusste nicht, warum er eigentlich einigermassen ruhig vor den beiden stehen konnte. Sie waren immerhin Rans Mörder, die nur noch eins im Sinn hatten, und zwar, ihn auch noch zu töten.

"Ihr habt mein ganzes Leben zerstört! Warum musste Ran sterben? Sie hatte doch mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun! Warum?", fragte Shinichi mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme.

"Du stehst uns ständig im Weg, und uns war klar, dass wir dich beseitigen mussten, sonst würdest du noch unsere ganze Organisation sprengen. An dir selber fanden wir keinen Schwachpunkt, ausser einem: Du hast deine Freundin geliebt, so wie du keine andere geliebt hast. Ja, auch wir haben recherchiert", fügte Wodka auf Shinichis verwundertes Gesicht hinzu. "Wir wussten, was diese Ran Mori dir bedeutete und wussten auch, dass du für sie dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würdest. Da stand unser Plan fest: Sie sollte sterben, damit du deinen Lebensmut verlierst." Shinichi schaute die beiden nur stumm an. "Also, noch jetzt im Klartext: Wir wollten, dass du Wachs in unseren Händen wirst. Aber jetzt bist du hier... und kommst hier nicht mehr lebend raus", sagte Gin, zückte seine halbautomatische Tokarev und richtete sie auf Shinichi.

Normalerweise versuchte Shinichi, den Kugeln auszuweichen, aber diesmal konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Er sah in Zeitlupe, wie Gin abdrückte und die Kugeln auf ihn zuschossen. Shinichi spürte, wie sich drei Kugeln in seine Brust bohrten und den stechenden Schmerz, der dann wie ein Blitz durch seinen ganzen Körper schoss. Die Kugeln zogen ihr getroffenes Ziel in ihre Flugrichtung. Man hörte ganz deutlich, wie die Kugeln in die Steinwand hinter Shinichi schlugen; sie drangen durch Shinichis Körper hindurch! Shinichi spürte, wie das Blut aus seinen Wunden floss und sein Sweatshirt und seine Jacke benetzte. Als er von der Wucht der Kugeln nach hinten stolperte, prallte er mit dem Rücken zuerst gegen die Wand, rutschte an ihr herunter und blieb regungslos liegen.

Gin und Wodka gingen auf ihn zu und drehten ihn auf den Rücken. Shinichi hielt schmerzhaft die Augen geschlossen und die Hände an die stark blutenden Wunden.

"Wieso kannst du nicht einfach abkratzen?", fragte Wodka Shinichi.

"W-warum sollte ich? Nur damit ihr euch amüsieren könnt? Nie im Leben", brachte Shinichi mit Mühe hervor und hustete Blut. Gin blickte ihn daraufhin zornig an und zückte noch einmal seine Tokarev. Shinichi sah ihn qualvoll an, aber Gin kümmerte sich nicht um ihn und schoss. Shinichi brachte nur noch ein Röcheln hervor. Gin und Wodka lachten kaltblütig, dann wandten sie sich von Shinichi ab und liessen ihn in seiner Blutlache liegen.

Shinichi war noch halb bei Bewusstsein. Er spürte selbst, dass er immer schwächer wurde. Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung an Ran wieder hoch... Ran... Auch sie wurde von Kugeln aus der gleichen Pistole in die Brust getroffen.

'Ran, falls ich sterbe, werde ich mich bei dir entschuldigen...', dachte Shinichi, doch dann...

Shinichi konnte nicht mehr denken. Er hustete noch einmal Blut und spürte, wie das letzte bisschen Energie seinem Körper entwich und er das Bewusstsein verlor. Er fiel ins Dunkel, immer tiefer und tiefer...

**Kapitel 9**

Knarrend öffnete sich das Tor zur Lagerhalle, und er trat ein.

"Herr Kudo?!"

Herr Hideo Takechi, der vor Stunden fluchtartig die Halle verlassen hatte, kehrte zurück.

"Herr Kudo? Shinichi?"

Keine Antwort, nichts. Er hörte nur seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag, der allmählich schneller wurde. Als er in die Nebenhalle kam, in der er zusammen mit Shinichi seine Tochter gefunden hatte, fiel sein Blick auf etwas und er schreckte zurück. Etwas Rotes klebte an der Wand und am Boden war eine rote Lache.

'Blut', dachte Herr Takechi. Genau, es war Blut, und mitten in der Blutlache lag...

"Shinichi Kudo!", brachte er nur noch hervor. Er rannte auf ihn zu, überlegte aber, ob er ihn anfassen soll. Vielleicht war er ja auch schon tot...

"Nein!"

Er kniete sich vor Shinichi hin und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Augen zu öffnen.

"Herr Kudo, Herr Kudo! Shinichi, bitte machen Sie die Augen auf. Shinichi!"

Shinichi aber rührte sich nicht. Herr Takechi schüttelte ihn und gab ihm leichte Ohrfeigen, aber er regte sich einfach nicht. Herr Takechi gab es auf und rief einen Krankenwagen, der wenige Minuten später eintraf. Er zeigte den Notärzten den Weg zu Shinichi. Sie taten alles Erdenkliche, um ihn zu retten. Aber er lag schon ziemlich lange in dieser kalten Halle in seinem Blut, und Herr Takechi glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass Shinichi es überleben würde. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er ihn mit den Entführern seiner Tochter allein gelassen hatte. Er hatte nur an sich und an seine Tochter gedacht, und das tat ihm jetzt leid. Er hätte Shinichi nicht im Stich lassen sollen, als er ihn gebraucht hatte. Nun ja, er hatte keine engere Bekanntschaft zu ihm aufgebaut, aber trotzdem... Er mochte den Jungen, und wenn er ihm den Auftrag nicht aufgeschwatzt hätte, wäre Shinichi nicht angeschossen worden.

Takechi begleitete Shinichi nicht zum Krankenhaus. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Shinichi vor seinen Augen starb. Die Polizei, die vor etwa zehn Minuten eingetroffen war, nahm seine Personalien auf und befragte ihn.

"Herr Takechi, könnten Sie uns vielleicht sagen, ob die Entführer Ihrer Tochter und die Täter, die Shinichi Kudo angeschossen haben, die gleichen waren?", fragte Inspektor Megure.

"J-ja, ich denke schon. Jedenfalls liessen die beiden Männer verlauten, dass Shinichis Freundin tot ist, und Shinichi forderte sie auf, sich zu zeigen. Daraufhin lachten die beiden, so dass mir die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen. Kurz darauf entdeckte ich meine Tochter gefesselt und geknebelt in einer Ecke und vergass alles um mich herum. Aber ich kam noch einmal hierher zurück, weil ich Shinichi zu Hause nicht erreichte. Da ging nämlich nur der Anrufbeantworter an, wissen Sie. Also, als ich hier in diese Halle kam, sah ich sofort etwas Rotes an der Wand und am Boden war eine Lache. Ich erkannte, dass es Blut war, und mitten in dieser Blutlache lag..." Herr Takechi konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen.

"Nun ja, ich danke Ihnen und bitte Sie, erreichbar zu sein, falls ich noch Fragen habe", sagte Inspektor Megure und wandte sich dem zweiten Notarzt zu, der geblieben war. Hideo Takechi ging mit gemischten Gefühlen nach Hause. Einerseits war er unglaublich froh, dass seiner Tochter nichts zugestossen ist, aber andererseits auch bedrückt, wenn er an Shinichi dachte.

**Kapitel 10**

Unterdessen im Krankenhaus. Shinichi wurde vor eine Viertelstunde eingeliefert und sofort in den Operationssaal gebracht. Die Reporter, die Wind von der Sache bekommen hatten, standen schon im überfüllten Empfangsbereich des Krankenhauses. Sie fragten jede Krankenschwester, jeden Arzt und sogar jeden Patienten, ob sie wüssten, wie es Shinichi gehe. Inspektor Megure und die anderen Polizisten kamen auch ins Krankenhaus, um zu sehen, ob Shinichi ansprechbar sei. Als er daraufhin sah, dass Reporter ebenfalls vor Ort waren, rastete er aus und warf sie eigenhändig aus dem Krankenhaus. Er fragte bei der Empfangsschwester nach Shinichi Kudo.

"Er wurde vor etwa zwanzig Minuten eingeliefert und befindet sich noch im Operationssaal", antwortete sie auf die Frage.

"Können Sie mir sagen, ob er durchkommt?"

"Tut mir leid, aber das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis."

"Na gut, ich danke Ihnen", sagte Inspektor Megure und wandte sich von ihr ab.

"Was machen wir, wenn Shinichi es nicht schafft?", fragte Kommissar Takagi.

"Ehrlich gesagt, weiss ich es nicht, wenn er wirklich sterben sollte. Aber dann sehe ich die Schlagzeile schon vor mir:

_'Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo ist tot!_'

Und dann unten:

_'Unser beliebter und bekannter Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo wurde am Abend des 18. April von zwei bekannten Killern erschossen. Er wurde von vier Schüssen in die Brust getroffen und hatte damit keine Chance zu überleben. Man fand ihn in einer Lagerhalle auf dem seit Jahren verlassenen Industriegelände. Obwohl Shinichi noch lebte, als er ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde, erlag er während der Operation seinen schweren Verletzungen.'"_

Kommissar Takagi schluckte nur schwer.

"Nicht negativ denken, Inspektor, Shinichi schafft das schon. Er hat ja ein Durchhaltevermögen, das ich noch nie gesehen habe", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern.

"Ja, Sie haben Recht. Dann werde ich jetzt Yusaku benachrichtigen..."

Shinichis Eltern fuhren sofort zu ihm, nachdem der Inspektor ihnen die Umstände erläutert hatte. Als sie ankamen, erklärte Doktor Sawaki ihnen, welche Wunden Shinichi zugefügt wurden. Sie durften aber noch nicht zu ihrem Sohn ins Zimmer.

Währenddessen fiel Shinichi ins Koma. Er hatte nur noch eine schwache Atmung und einen schwachen und unregelmässigen Puls. Er wurde versorgt, so gut es ging.

"Herr Kudo, hören Sie mich?", fragte ihn eine Krankenschwester immer wieder.

"Das 'Herr' können Sie sich sparen, Schwester Hikaru, er reagiert nur auf seinen Namen", sagte einer der Ärzte. "Wenn überhaupt."

"Na gut, wie Sie wünschen. Aber was sagen wir seinen Eltern, wenn er..."

"Denken Sie positiv, Shinichi Kudo schafft das schon, er ist bekannt dafür, ein unglaubliches Durchhaltevermögen zu besitzen", sagte ein anderer Arzt.

Shinichis Herzschlag stabilisierte sich schlagartig, als Schwester Hikaru hinausgehen wollte. Die drei Ärzte, die sonst noch im Zimmer waren und sich um Shinichi kümmerten, wollten ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie auf den Monitor des EKGs sahen. Dieser Zustand blieb aber nur zwei Minuten so, denn urplötzlich blieb Shinichis Herz wieder stehen. Die Ärzte gerieten fast in Panik, so wichtig war es, Shinichi Kudo am Leben zu erhalten. Sie machten Wiederbelebungsversuche und schafften es, dass Shinichis Herz wieder schlug. Sein Zustand stabilisierte sich noch ein bisschen, aber nicht zu sehr. Er war noch immer in Lebensgefahr.

Das nächste, womit die Ärzte zu kämpfen hatten, war ein Atemstillstand von Shinichi. Dazu kam erneut ein Herzstillstand. Einer der Ärzte beteiligte sich nicht mehr an den Wiederbelebungsversuchen, denn er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, Shinichi Kudo je wieder ins Leben zurückholen zu können. Er stand etwas abseits und sah seinen Kollegen zu, von denen einer auch bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Jetzt kämpfte nur noch ein Arzt um Shinichis Leben, aber er schaffte es nicht, dass Shinichi wieder atmete oder dass sein Herz seine Tätigkeit wieder aufnahm. Auch er gab auf. Jetzt standen alle um Shinichis Bett herum, das EKG liess noch immer den langgezogenen Ton hören, wie auch das Gerät, das die Lunge überprüfte. Im Zimmer regte sich niemand mehr. Einer der Ärzte fragte sich, wie er das Shinichis Eltern beibringen sollte, als ein anderer zu deren Sohn ging. Er hatte eine Uhr in der Hand.

"Todeszeitpunkt 2 Uhr 17, Todesursache Herz- und Atemstillstand aufgrund Schussverletzungen, Todesart Mord."

In diesem Augenblick zeigte das EKG wieder Herztätigkeiten an. Alle Ärzte starrten in Shinichis Gesicht, dessen Augenbraue kurz zuckte. Auch atmete er wieder. Es schien, als hätte Shinichi das Wort _Mord_ gehört und sei dann ins Leben zurückgekehrt.

'Vielleicht wollte er nicht als Mordopfer enden', dachte ein Arzt und fühlte Shinichis Puls am Handgelenk. Er war zwar noch schwach, aber der Arzt spürte, dass er sich sehr schnell stabilisiert hatte.

"Shinichi, hören Sie mich?", fragte er laut und deutlich. Er erhielt keine Antwort.

"Herr Kudo?"

Nichts. Shinichi reagierte nicht auf seine Umgebung, allerdings hatte sich sein Zustand inzwischen so weit stabilisiert, dass sie aufatmen konnten.

Jetzt, da Shinichis Zustand sich wieder verbessert hatte, dürfte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Doch die Ärzte irrten sich. Yusaku wusste genau, dass sein Sohn nicht so schnell wieder aufwachte, und er hatte völlig recht.

Später, als Yukiko und Yusaku mit dem behandelnden Arzt von Shinichi sprachen, sagte dieser:

"Ich war vorhin noch bei ihm, und es kommt mir so vor, als wolle er gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Falls er aber doch aufwacht... ist er suizidgefährdet?"

"Na ja, als Shinichi erfahren hatte, dass seine Freundin tot ist, ist für ihn eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht sagen, tut mir leid", sagte Yusaku.

"Warten Sie, ein junges Mädchen, das jetzt tot ist... War Shinichis Freundin vielleicht Ran Mori?"

"Ja, genau die. Auch uns hat es schwer getroffen, da Shinichi und Ran, seit sie klein waren, immer zusammenhingen wie Pech und Schwefel."

"Ach du meine Güte... Shinichi tut mir leid. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine Freundin hatte. In den Zeitungen wurde jedenfalls nie etwas berichtet."

"Genau das hatte Shinichi damit erreichen wollen. Er wollte, dass Ran nicht in Gefahr gerät", sagte Yukiko.

"Wieso denn in Gefahr gerät? Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte der Arzt.

"Nun ja, sehen Sie, das war so: Sie wissen ja, dass Shinichi als Detektiv arbeitet, oder?"

"Na klar, er ist unser Meisterdetektiv schlechthin."

"Ja. Aber wenn bekannt geworden wäre, dass Ran seine Freundin ist, hätten viele Verbrecher sie mit Sicherheit entführt und Shinichi somit in die Falle gelockt. Er wollte nie, dass sie in so eine Lage kam, denn das hätte für Ran _und_ für ihn unter Umständen katastrophal geendet", sagte Yukiko.

"Wenn er von sich aus einem Reporter ihre Beziehung geschildert hätte, hätte er sein und Rans Todesurteil unterschrieben", endete Yusaku.

"Eine heikle Geschichte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Shinichi in der Unterwelt so verhasst ist?"

"Tja. Jedenfalls haben wir ihn immer gewarnt und gesagt, er solle zu uns nach Los Angeles ziehen. Aber er wollte nicht weg aus Japan, und das aus nur einem Grund: Shinichis Liebe zu Ran war einfach zu stark. Er hätte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie alleine in Japan zurückzulassen", sagte Yusaku.

"Also Grund genug, um hier zu bleiben", sagte Doktor Sawaki.

"Genau. Hätten wir ihn doch nur gezwungen, mit uns zu kommen, dann wäre das alles gar nicht passiert", sagte Yukiko mit leiser Stimme.

"Du kannst nichts dafür, Schatz", versuchte ihr Mann sie aufzumuntern, was aber nicht gelang.

Sie gingen dann zusammen mit dem Arzt in Shinichis Zimmer. Der lag regungslos in seinem Bett und nahm keine Notiz vom Geschehen um ihn herum. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass seine Eltern jetzt hier waren. Sie nahmen sich je einen Stuhl und setzten sich zu ihrem Sohn. Yukiko nahm seine eiskalte Hand, während Yusaku zu Shinichi sprach.

"Hey, Shinichi, hörst du mich? Komm schon, wenn du mich hörst, dann gib mir ein Zeichen." Er wartete einen Augenblick. "Shinichi?" Keine Antwort, kein Zeichen, nichts.

_Ich falle durch die Dunkelheit, stürze kopfüber hinab, orientierungslos. Ein scharfer Schmerz in der Bauchgegend. Ich schwebe, eingehüllt in Finsternis, geborgen, in Sicherheit, wie unter einer Bettdecke. Eine Hand berührt meine. Ich kenne diese Hand. Ich erkenne das Gefühl. Aber wessen Hand? Ich weiss es nicht mehr. Gerüche, beissend scharfe Gerüche, und Geräusche, ein entferntes Murmeln und Seufzen, klappernde und quietschende Räder, schwache Stimmen wie von weit her, die plötzlich näher kommen, vorbei huschen und in der Ferne wieder verhallen. Ich höre leise Pieptöne und ein Summen, anhaltend und regelmässig. Eine Stimme brüllt mir ins Ohr._

_"Shinichi... Shinichi... Komm schon, Shinichi, wach auf!"_

_Ich weiche noch weiter zurück, bis die Stimme leiser wird, weniger unangenehm. Die Dunkelheit um mich herum wächst plötzlich an, schlägt über mir zusammen und trägt mich davon. Ich sinke in die Tiefe. Höre nichts mehr._

_Aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Unsichtbare Kräfte halten mich fest. Ich atme. Mein Herz schlägt, aber jeder Herzschlag bringt mich näher an... an... Es soll aufhören zu schlagen. Die Zeit soll stehenbleiben. Jetzt._

Yusaku und Yukiko, die an Shinichis Bett eingenickt waren, schraken auf, als plötzlich ein langgezogener Ton ertönte. Yusaku schaute auf das EKG und wusste auf den ersten Blick, was der grüne durchgehende Strich auf dem Monitor bedeutete. Er schlug sofort Shinichis Decke zurück und versuchte, ihn mit Hilfe der Herzmassage und Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Er versuchte es immer wieder, als er plötzlich weggezerrt wurde.

Die Ärzte, die ins Zimmer stürmten, scharten sich um Shinichis Bett und fuhren fort, ihn wiederzubeleben. Schwester Hikaru hatte ein Elektroschockgerät gebracht und Doktor Sawaki verpasste Shinichi mehrere Elektroschocks. Als sich nach dem vierten Mal immer noch nichts tat, wollte er aufgeben.

"Das können Sie doch nicht machen! Shinichi ist unser Sohn, bitte machen Sie weiter, bitte!", rief Yukiko in Tränen aufgelöst.

Daraufhin machte Doktor Sawaki weiter, obwohl alle Ärzte das für unwahrscheinlich hielten. Shinichi würde ja eh nie wieder erwachen. Als er Shinichi den siebten Schock verpasste, schlug dessen Herz wieder. Er wartete noch, bis sich der Herzschlag einigermassen wieder stabilisiert hatte, dann atmeten alle auf. Yukiko brach an Yusakus Schulter in Freudentränen aus.

**Kapitel 11**

Shinichis Eltern gingen nach zwei Stunden wieder, da Yusaku noch einen Termin hatte und seine Frau ihn begleiten musste.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Shinichi, wir kommen wieder. Sieh nur zu, dass du wieder zu Bewusstsein kommst, ja? Mach's gut!", sagte Yusaku, während Yukiko Shinichi einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Als sie aus dem Zimmer gingen, kam Doktor Sawaki um die Ecke.

"Ach ja, mit Ihnen wollte ich noch etwas besprechen", sagte Yusaku.

"Was ist denn?"

"Ich möchte, dass Sie Shinichi unter Beobachtung stellen lassen. Wäre das möglich?"

"Warum denn, das machen wir ja", erwiderte der Arzt.

"Nein, ich meinte, dass Sie Shinichi unter Polizeischutz stellen lassen", erklärte Yusaku. Der Arzt blickte ihn nur fragend an.

"Ich habe Ihnen ja vorher gesagt, dass Shinichi in der Unterwelt verhasst ist. Ich bitte Sie, dass Sie ihn überwachen, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass irgendwelche Verbrecher hier auftauchen könnten und Shinichi doch noch umbringen werden."

"Natürlich, wenn Sie das so wollen... Ich werde sofort der Polizei Bescheid geben. Also dann, schönen Tag noch, und passen Sie auf sich auf", sagte Doktor Sawaki.

"Und Sie passen mir auf Shinichi auf, er hat es jetzt dringend nötig."

Dann gingen sie und Doktor Sawaki sah ihnen stumm nach.

_Nichts ist mehr zu hören. Sind in dieser Umgebung etwa alle ausgestorben? Kann nicht sein, kein Ort auf der Welt kann ausgestorben sein, ausser vielleicht die Wüste. Aber warum ist es denn so ruhig? Totenstille. Nein, stimmt nicht ganz, jemand kommt in meine Nähe, ich höre seine Schritte. Und ein leises Piepen ist da. Komisch. Das Piepen hat genau den gleichen Takt wie mein Herzschlag. Ach so, das ist das EKG. EKG? Wo bin ich denn? Hört sich so an, als wäre ich im Krankenhaus. Aber warum? Was soll ich denn hier? Der Besitzer der Schritte beugt sich über mich, sagt aber nichts._

_Ich möchte nicht mehr schlafen. Eine ganze Zeit lang hat sich die Dunkelheit gut angefühlt, friedlich und beruhigend. Jetzt spüre ich, dass in ihr Alpträume lauern, in denen ich renne und mich trotzdem nicht bewegen kann. Grinsende Fratzen, die mich auslachen, schweben an mir vorbei. Schnarrend fegen sie durch mein Gehirn. Bin ich wach oder schlafe ich?_

_Die Schritte entfernen sich wieder. Ich zerre an meinen Augenlidern, aber sie wollen sich einfach nicht öffnen. Ich darf nicht schlafen, aber die Dunkelheit deckt meinen Körper zu. Sie greift nach mir, ihr Sog zieht mich hinunter._

Doktor Sawaki war in Shinichis Zimmer, um zu prüfen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Er beobachtete das EKG und erwartete schon beinahe, dass er wieder diesen bekannten "Horrorstrich", so wie er ihn nannte, zu sehen bekam. Aber nichts tat sich, nur diese regelmässigen Kurven, die immer im gleichen Abstand aufgezeichnet wurden.

Er wandte sich zu Shinichi um. Wenn er ein Verbrecher wäre, der Shinichi töten sollte, hätte er jetzt keine Probleme - der Junge lag leblos im Bett, atmete schwach, hatte aber einen regelmässigen Puls. Aber er könnte sich nicht wehren, er war völlig wehrlos. Das einzige Problem wäre nur der Wachposten, der vor Shinichis Zimmer aufgestellt worden war. Inspektor Megure hatte veranlasst, dass Shinichi unter Polizeischutz gestellt wurde und jeden überprüfte, der ins Zimmer wollte. Der Arzt hatte inzwischen verstanden, warum der Inspektor das gemacht hatte. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und dachte an die Presseartikel über Shinichi, die er gelesen hatte. Eine der Überschriften war:

_'Shinichi Kudo angeschossen! Was war geschehen?'_

Oder:

_'Shinichi Kudos Freundin tot! Wollte er Rache nehmen und wurde deshalb fast tödlich_ _verletzt?'_

Und darunter der ganze Text, wie es abgelaufen war.

"Shinichi, was musst du immer für Schmerzen ertragen, nur um überhaupt leben zu können?", fragte Doktor Sawaki Shinichi, der immer noch bewegungslos im Bett lag.

"Herr Doktor?"

Schwester Emiko betrat das Zimmer. Der Arzt wandte sich zu ihr um.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Da sind zwei Männer draussen, die Sie sprechen möchten", antwortete die Schwester.

"Augenblick, ich bin gleich fertig. Sagen Sie ihnen das, okay?"

"Natürlich." Schwester Emiko wollte hinausgehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. "Ach ja, Herr Doktor..."

_Das Stimmengemurmel hält an. Ich verharre am Rand der Finsternis. Es ist so einfach, sich davonzumachen. Ich kann mich in der Dunkelheit verstecken. Aber irgendwas verbirgt sich dort._

**Kapitel 12**

"So, Guten Tag, die Herren, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Der Arzt hatte seinen Kontrollgang abgeschlossen und trat nun auf die zwei Männer zu. Beide waren schwarz gekleidet und einer davon trug eine dunkle Brille. Sie baten den Arzt, einige Schritte weiter zu kommen, so dass die Polizisten, die Shinichis Zimmer im Augenblick bewachten, nichts hören konnten.

"Guten Tag. Sind Sie der Arzt, der Shinichi Kudo behandelt?", fragte der grössere der beiden, der keine Brille trug.

"Ja, der bin ich. Was wollen Sie von mir?"

"Wir wollten eigentlich nur wissen, wie es Shinichi geht. Ist er schon aus dem Koma erwacht?"

"Nein, leider noch nicht, aber... He, was machen Sie da?! Da dürfen Sie nicht hinein!"

Der Brillenträger wollte ins Zimmer von Shinichi gehen. Die Polizisten hatten Pause gemacht, als die beiden Männer den Arzt wegführten. Shinichi war im Augenblick also unbewacht.

"Was? Oh, tut mir leid. Ich dachte, das wäre die Toilette."

"Meine Güte, Sie haben aber Nerven. In dieses Zimmer kommen Sie nur mit Erlaubnis hinein, und die kriegen sie nur von den Polizisten, die eigentlich hier Wache schieben sollten."

"Warum sind sie denn nicht hier?", fragte der Grosse mit den langen Haaren.

"Ich vermute, sie machen eine Pause und sind was essen oder so. Genau kann ich es nicht sagen, aber ich finde es sehr leichtsinnig", antwortete Doktor Sawaki.

"Wieso denn leichtsinnig?", fragte der Brillenträger. Er schien den Arzt aushorchen zu wollen.

"Na ja, Inspektor Megure hatte ihnen befohlen, Shinichi auf keinen Fall unbewacht zu lassen, und jetzt sind sie weg."

"Dürfen wir jetzt erfahren, wie es mit Shinichi Kudo weitergeht? Wann wird er aufwachen?", fragte der Langhaarige.

"Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass niemand es vorhersehen kann, wann Shinichi wieder aufwacht. Ausserdem darf ich Ihnen keine weiteren mehr Auskünfte geben, sonst würde ich gegen die ärztliche Schweigepflicht verstossen. Und nun bitte ich Sie, zu gehen", sagte Doktor Sawaki mit leiser, aber bestimmter Stimme.

Der Langhaarige sah den Arzt nur scharf an.

"Komm, wir gehen!"

"Und schönen Tag noch!", rief der Arzt den beiden hinterher. Sie aber drehten sich nicht mehr um.

'Meine Güte, wenn Blicke töten könnten! Was waren denn das für komische Typen? Ich hätte sie nach dem Namen fragen sollen. Na ja, eigentlich egal, aber ein ungutes Gefühl habe ich doch', dachte Doktor Sawaki und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Die Polizisten, die sich vor Shinichis Zimmer wieder trafen, sahen einander nur verwundert an.

"Warum bist du nicht auf deinem Posten geblieben?", fragte Shirakawa wütend.

"Ich musste auf die Toilette. Ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?", erwiderte Sugita, der um einiges jünger und unerfahrener war als Shirakawa.

"Shinichi Kudos Leben ist in Gefahr, und du sagst: _'Ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?'_ Wenn er jetzt wegen Gewalteinwirkung tot ist, mache ich _dich_ dafür verantwortlich!", drohte Shirakawa und blickte ins Zimmer. Er sah aber, dass sich nichts Ungewöhnliches ereignet hatte und Shinichi ruhig und gleichmässig atmete.

"Du hast Glück gehabt. Shinichi lebt noch." Er schloss die Tür wieder. "Wenn du auf die Toilette musst, warte gefälligst, bis ich wieder da bin. Shinichi Kudo darf nämlich unter keinen Umständen aus den Augen gelassen werden. Verstanden?"

"Verstanden", sagte der junge Beamte leise.

Shirakawa bemerkte nicht den Hass, der in Sugitas Stimme mitschwang, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe, Shinichis Leben zu beschützen.

**Kapitel 13**

Es war bereits nach elf Uhr nachts, als plötzlich die Feuermeldanlage losging. Zwei Krankenschwestern holten die beiden Polizisten Shirakawa und Sugita, die Shinichi bewachten. Sie sollten herausfinden, wo das Feuer ausgebrochen war. Im Krankenhaus war es Pflicht, bei Feuer auch die Polizei zu holen, also wurde Inspektor Megure gerufen. Als er in den Empfangsbereich trat, rannten die beiden Beamten auf ihn zu. Sie erklärten, dass es gar kein Feuer gäbe und er umsonst hergekommen sei.

"Ich glaube nicht umsonst! Wer bewacht Shinichi?!", brüllte Megure.

Die beiden Polizisten wurden kreidebleich und rannten zu Shinichis Zimmer im vierten Stock zurück.

Die Tür, die sonst immer verschlossen war, stand einen Spalt breit offen. Inspektor Megure rannte auf das Zimmer zu und stiess die Tür auf. Gleich hinter ihm tauchte der Arzt auf und erkannte die zwei Männer, die im Zimmer waren und von denen einer eine Pistole gezückt hatte.

"Halt und keine Bewegung, oder wir töten Kudo!", rief der Langhaarige. Er hielt eine Beretta mit Schalldämpfer an Shinichis Schläfe.

"Sie beide kenne ich doch! Sie waren heute Nachmittag schon hier!", rief Doktor Sawaki.

"Was?! Und warum haben Sie mich nicht verständigt?!", brüllte Megure den Arzt an.

"Ich dachte, die zwei seien aufdringliche Reporter..."

"Pech für euch und für unseren Kudo, dass wir keine Reporter sind", sagte der Langhaarige. Es waren Gin und Wodka, die beiden Männer, die Ran getötet und Shinichi angeschossen hatten, natürlich mit der Absicht, ihn auch noch zu erledigen.

"Wodka, los!", knurrte Gin.

Der befreite Shinichi vom EKG, was aber für ihn im Augenblick lebensbedrohlich war, denn so könnte man nicht sofort sehen, wenn Shinichis Herz nicht mehr schlug. Wodka riss auch den Tropf, an dem Shinichi hing, zu Boden.

Nachdem er fertig und Shinichi an keinem Gerät mehr angeschlossen war, knackte er mit den Fingern. Das war für Gin, der die ganze Zeit Megure und die anderen im Blick hatte, ein Zeichen. Er ging um das Bett herum, wobei er immer noch den Lauf der Beretta auf Shinichis Kopf gerichtet hielt. Er steckte seine freie Hand in die Manteltasche und gab Wodka ein dünnes Seil. In diesem Augenblick war allen klar, was Gin und Wodka damit bezwecken wollten.

Shirakawa wollte sich von hinten an Wodka heranschleichen, doch Sugita sah dies und schoss auf den älteren Polizisten.

Alle drehten sich nach dem Schützen um, der die Waffe nicht wieder zurück ins Halfter steckte, sondern sie auf die Gruppe an der Tür richtete.

"W-warum hast d-du das getan?", fragte Shirakawa mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Er presste die Hände auf die Schusswunde am Oberschenkel.

"Kannst du dir das denn nicht denken?", fragte Sugita kalt.

"Er gehört ebenfalls zu uns", sagte Wodka mit einem Lachen und wandte sich von Shinichi ab. Der verletzte Polizist bäumte sich auf, riss Wodka zu Boden und rang mit ihm. Gin und sein junger Komplize drehten sich nach den beiden um und wurden sofort von Inspektor Megure und Kommissar Takagi zu Boden gedrückt, wobei Megure Gin die Pistole entwand. Es entstand ein Knäuel, aus dem sich zum Glück kein Schuss mehr löste. Nach zehn Minuten war alles vorbei. Die drei Verbrecher wurden von der benachrichtigten Verstärkung abgeführt.

"Na wartet, das werden wir euch heimzahlen, ihr Mistkerle! Und dann schlachten wir auch noch diesen verdammten Kudo ab! Wartet nur! Irgendwann krieg ich ihn-!" Dem jungen Komplizen wurde das Wort abgeschnitten, als er aus dem Krankenhaus gezerrt wurde.

"Meine Güte, hatte der eine kriminelle Energie", sagte Kommissar Takagi und atmete tief durch. "Direkt unheimlich, der Kerl. Er schien einen richtigen Hass auf Shinichi zu haben."

Doktor Sawaki untersuchte Shinichi auf allfällige Veränderungen und Schwester Hikaru schloss ihn wieder an die Geräte an. Sie überprüfte, ob auch alles noch richtig funktionierte, dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer.

"Ich schlage vor, dass ich zusammen mit Miwako-, ich meine Sato hier Wache schiebe", sagte Kommissar Takagi zu Inspektor Megure.

"Ja, ja, machen Sie nur. Ich brauche hier jetzt zuverlässige Leute." Dann sagte er leise zum Kommissar: "Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass diese drei Teufel abhauen und hier wieder auftauchen. Shinichis Sicherheit liegt mir sehr am Herzen und ich möchte, dass er die ganze Sache hier überlebt."

"Keine Sorge, Herr Inspektor, wir werden auf ihn aufpassen, das verspreche ich!"

Damit gingen die beiden und brauchten den verletzten Polizisten nicht mitzunehmen, da er ja in einem Krankenhaus angeschossen wurde.

**Kapitel 14**

_Das Piepen wird immer lauter. Was soll das? Ich will meine Ruhe haben. Da. Schon wieder diese Hand, die ich irgendwie kenne, nur... Ich spüre sie besser und kräftiger als die letzten Male. Ich höre Stimmen... Stimmen, die ich auch kenne. Natürlich, eine davon ist die meines Vaters. Aber... was macht er hier? Und wem gehört die andere Stimme? Es ist eine Frauenstimme... Mutter!_

_Plötzlich kann ich meine Hand bewegen, die von der anderen Hand gedrückt wird. Meine Hand zuckt, und... Alle um mich herum sind still... Ich kann meinen ganzen Körper bewegen. Aber ich spüre etwas um meine Brust. Einen Verband. Bin ich denn eine Mumie oder was? Es tat ziemlich weh, irgendwas muss vorgefallen sein. Meine Hand zuckt noch einmal. Ich öffne meine Augen._

"Shinichi! Endlich bist du wach!", rief Yukiko und umarmte Shinichi mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

"M-Mutter?" Shinichi war vollkommen verwirrt. "Aua, was soll das? Du brichst mir ja noch alle Rippen!" Daraufhin liess ihn seine Mutter los.

"Na, Sohnemann? Weilst du wieder unter den Lebenden?"

"Vater." Shinichi konnte vor Verwirrtheit gar nichts mehr sagen.

Yukiko und Yusaku führten fast einen Freudentanz auf. Shinichi, der zuerst gar nicht begriff, was passiert ist, wurde alles schlagartig wieder klar.

"Wo ist Ran?", fragte er laut und setzte sich unter Schmerzen auf.

Seine Eltern hörten mit dem Tanz auf und wurden ernst.

"Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran?", fragte Yusaku.

"Ich weiss nicht, nicht so genau..."

"Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen...", begann Yusaku, aber Yukiko stupste ihn an. Yusaku versuchte, es Shinichi schonend beizubringen, aber das gelang nicht. Er fasste sich kurz.

"Ran ist tot. Sie erlag ihren inneren Verletzungen, als sie angeschossen wurde."

Shinichi blickte stumm auf seine Knie. Im Zimmer war es totenstill.

"Tut mir leid, Shinichi", sagte Yukiko und umarmte ihn wieder. Shinichi liefen wieder einzelne Tränen über die Wangen. Als Yusaku etwas sagen wollte, ging die Zimmertür auf und Doktor Sawaki kam herein.

"Ich muss Sie bitten, jetzt...", begann er, aber er wurde vom Anblick, wie Shinichi von seiner Mutter umarmt wurde, abgelenkt.

"Shinichi Kudo. Sie sind wieder wach. Endlich!" Doktor Sawaki blieben fast die Worte im Hals stecken. "Wie... wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er schliesslich.

Shinichi schloss die Augen. "Miserabel."

Yusaku deutete dem Arzt, noch schnell mit Shinichi sprechen zu können, bevor sie gehen müssten. Doktor Sawaki hatte keine Einwände und verliess das Zimmer.

"Also, Shinichi, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Yusaku, schob Shinichis Beine ein wenig zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Wie gesagt, miserabel", antwortete Shinichi knapp. "Wie lange bin ich eigentlich schon hier?"

"Ziemlich genau siebzehn Tage. Wir glaubten zuerst, dass du gar nicht mehr aus dem Koma erwachen wolltest. Jedenfalls hat es der Arzt so gesagt."

"Was ist mit Gin und Wodka? Sind sie im Gefängnis?", fragte Shinichi verzweifelt.

"Wir müssen gleich gehen, also hör mir bitte zu: Ich weiss, jetzt, da du wieder wach bist, kommen alle Erinnerungen schlagartig zurück. Du wirst wahrscheinlich Rans Tod jetzt noch klarer vor dir sehen, aber bitte verzweifle nicht. Alles wird gut werden. Was Gin und Wodka betrifft: Es wurde uns gesagt, dass sie weder getötet noch verhaftet wurden - das heisst, sie wurden schon einmal gefasst, aber sie konnten entkommen. Das Beunruhigende ist, dass sie dir hier schon mehrere Besuche abgestattet haben."

Shinichi sah seinen Vater nur verzweifelt an.

"Sie waren hier? Gin und Wodka? Wenn sie hier waren, warum haben sie mich dann nicht getötet?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

"Sie haben es versucht, glaub mir. Megure und seine Männer konnten sie im letzten Moment noch aufhalten und dich retten", sagte Yukiko. Sie erzählten Shinichi die ganze Geschichte, seit er im Krankenhaus lag.

Ein leises Klopfen drang an ihre Ohren und sie schraken auf. Sie hatten ganz vergessen, dass sie eigentlich gehen sollten. Doktor Sawaki kam herein und bat sie, jetzt energischer, zu gehen.

"Halt die Ohren steif, Junge. Wir kommen so schnell wie möglich wieder", sagte Yusaku, während Yukiko Shinichi einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und ihn ein letztes Mal umarmte.

"Mach's gut, Shinichi, und erhol dich schnell, ja?" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

"Komm, Yukiko."

Doktor Sawaki liess sie vorbei und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihnen.

"So!", sagte er und kam auf Shinichi zu, der immer noch aufrecht im Bett sass. "Sie sollten sich wieder hinlegen, Herr Kudo. So, wie Sie jetzt im Bett sitzen, ist es sehr schädlich für Ihre Rippen und demzufolge auch für Ihre Gesundheit."

Shinichi tat wie ihm geheissen. Der Arzt untersuchte ihn und Shinichi liess ihn gewähren. Er konnte nicht anders, denn er war viel zu schwach dazu. Ausserdem war er mit den Gedanken sowieso ganz woanders.

"Sieht nicht gut aus, gar nicht gut", begann Doktor Sawaki plötzlich.

"Was sieht nicht gut aus?", fragte Shinichi schwach.

"Man sagte mir, dass Sie, als Sie eingeliefert wurden, um die 47 Kilogramm wiegen würden."

"Ja, na und?"

"Jetzt wiegen Sie nur noch... noch..."

"Nun sagen Sie's doch schon!"

Doktor Sawaki seufzte. "28 Kilogramm."

"Was?"

"28 Kilogramm!! _Nur_ 28 Kilogramm!!" Dem Arzt verschlug es glatt die Sprache. Er hatte noch nie einen 16-jährigen Patienten, der nur so wenig wog.

Shinichi schloss gequält die Augen. "Schon wieder. Schon das zweite Mal. Was für ein Schicksal."

"Was heisst da: 'schon das zweite Mal'?", fragte Doktor Sawaki scharf.

Shinichi wandte sich dem Arzt zu. "Lesen Sie doch meine Krankenakte durch, da steht alles. Sollte jedenfalls", fügte Shinichi hinzu und schloss müde wieder die Augen. Der Arzt sah ihn an.

"Sie wollen nicht über das reden... Nun gut, ich verstehe. Ich sehe, Sie sind viel zu schwach dazu. Eine Schwester wird Ihnen im Verlaufe des Abends noch etwas zu Essen bringen...", sagte der Arzt und ging auf die Tür zu, als Shinichi plötzlich vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

"Ach du lieber Gott. Herr Kudo, was ist mit Ihnen, was haben Sie?!", rief Doktor Sawaki erschrocken und rannte zurück. Shinichi lag gekrümmt im Bett, die Arme auf dem Bauch und die Knie angezogen.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Kommissarin Sato und streckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. Als sie sah, dass der Arzt über Shinichi stand und der sich vor Schmerz krümmte, kam sie sofort her, denn sie dachte, der Arzt wäre gerade dabei, Shinichi den Rest zu geben. Aber als sie sah, dass Shinichi ohne Verschulden des Arztes Schmerzen litt, beruhigte sie sich. Sie kam zwar noch kurz zu ihnen, aber da sie Shinichi nicht helfen konnte, ging sie wieder nach draussen und erstattete Kommissar Takagi Bericht.

Nach einigen Minuten liess bei Shinichi der Schmerz langsam wieder nach, und er atmete flach, erschöpft und unregelmässig.

"Geht's wieder?", fragte der Arzt besorgt und untersuchte Shinichi noch einmal. Shinichi atmete immer noch so erschöpft, dass er kaum etwas über die Lippen brachte. Wenig später konnte Shinichi wieder sprechen.

"Diese Schmerzen hatte ich schon einmal, und das war, als ich auch nur 28 Kilogramm wog", keuchte Shinichi.

"Damals auch schon?"

"Ja. Aber da passierte es zu Hause... Na ja, ist nicht so wichtig", schloss Shinichi.

Doktor Sawaki sah ihn mahnend an, dann wandte er sich dem Fenster zu, um über Shinichis Worte nachzudenken.

Er hörte, wie Shinichis Keuchen erstarb und drehte sich um.

"Shinichi?"

Keine Antwort.

"Herr Kudo, hören Sie mich?"

Wieder nichts.

Der Arzt ging auf das Bett zu und sah, dass Shinichi eingeschlafen war. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er wandte sich ab.

Nachdem er seinen Kontrollgang beendet hatte, rief er Schwester Akiko und sagte ihr, dass sie Shinichi etwas zu Essen bringen solle, da es schon nach acht Uhr abends war.

**Kapitel 15**

Ein leises Klopfen riss Shinichi aus seinen Träumen. Er hätte gerne weitergeschlafen, denn er war furchtbar müde, und die Beruhigungsmittel, die man ihm verabreicht hatte, taten auch ihre Wirkung. Vergebens. Schwester Akiko kam herein, ging um das Bett herum und stellte ein Tablett auf den Tisch, der zwischen Fenster und Bett stand. Sie schüttelte Shinichi leicht und flüsterte ihm zu, die Augen zu öffnen. Shinichi öffnete mühsam seine schlaftrunkenen Augen. Er hatte dem Fenster den Rücken zugekehrt und konnte demnach weder die Krankenschwester noch ihr Mitgebrachtes sehen. Der Duft von einer Suppe und einem Brötchen stieg ihm in die Nase. Gequält schloss er die Augen wieder.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger", murmelte Shinichi.

"Doch, haben Sie. Jetzt wird gegessen, und keine Widerrede!"

'Die Schwester scheint eine der energischen Schreckschrauben zu sein', dachte Shinichi und stellte sich eine übergewichtige Frau vor. Schwester Akiko schüttelte ihn kräftiger, so dass er die Augen öffnen musste.

Das, was er jetzt sah, bestätigte seine Vermutung. Sie war genau so, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

"Los, aufrichten und essen!"

Shinichi stöhnte leise in sich hinein und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen fror er plötzlich und wurde von Schüttelfrost befallen. Er versuchte, sein Zittern vor der Krankenschwester zu verbergen, und es gelang ihm auch.

'Diese Vogelscheuche nimmt ihren Beruf gar nicht so ernst', dachte Shinichi. Plötzlich fühlte er sich benommen und seine Sicht trübte sich zunehmend. Die Stimme der Schwester wurde in seinen Ohren immer leiser.

'Angenehm leise', dachte Shinichi. Dann wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen.

**Kapitel 16**

"Ran!"

Shinichi schreckte schweissgebadet aus dem Schlaf und richtete sich fluchtartig aufrecht im Bett auf. Er spürte sofort ein schmerzhaftes Knacken in der Brust und schrie leise auf. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er schlimme Schusswunden hatte und deshalb sein gesamter Oberkörper einbandagiert wurde.

Shinichi schaute sich um, aber im Zimmer war niemand. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Ran neben ihm auf einem Stuhl sass und seine Hand halten würde.

"Ran..."

Er konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen. Shinichi legte sich wieder hin. Warum musste sie sterben? Sie hatte doch gar nichts mit den Männern in Schwarz zu tun, also warum? _Warum?_

Shinichi schaute zur Tür, bei der die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurde. Die Besucher merkten, dass die Tür abgeschlossen war, und machten sich nun daran, sie zu öffnen, und zwar mit einem...

'Dietrich', dachte Shinichi und ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Er wusste genau, dass das Krankenhauspersonal keine Dietriche verwendete, um in ein Zimmer zu gelangen. Das waren keine Ärzte, sondern Verbrecher. Gin und Wodka!

Shinichi erinnerte sich, wie sein Vater gesagt hatte, dass Gin und Wodka ihm schon Besuche abgestattet haben. Er sah sich hektisch nach dem roten Knopf um, aber der war für Shinichi unmöglich zu erreichen, da er aufgrund seiner Verletzungen nicht aufstehen konnte. Shinichi legte sich wieder hin, tat so, als würde er schlafen, und wartete.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Flüstern drang an Shinichis Ohren.

"Sieh mal."

Einen Augenblick lang war es still, dann vernahm Shinichi ein Geräusch, das er nicht zuordnen konnte.

"Sollen wir ihn wie seine Schlampe erschiessen?", fragte eine Stimme die andere.

"Nein! Spinnst du?! Du würdest das ganze Krankenhaus aufwecken!"

"Und mit Schalldämpfer?"

Kurzes Schweigen.

"Nein. Ich hab eine bessere Idee. Er soll leiden und bluten. Er wird noch einmal erfahren, was Schmerz ist. Also, leise jetzt, klar?"

Shinichi erkannte die Stimmen. Gin und Wodka! Er hatte also doch Recht und nahm sich vor, Alarm zu schlagen, sobald die beiden vor ihm standen. Aber soweit kam es gar nicht.

Gin drückte Shinichi blitzschnell ein mit Chloroform getränktes Taschentuch auf Mund und Nase und wartete, bis er bewusstlos war. Sie hatten also gemerkt, dass Shinichi vor ihrem Überfall nicht schlief.

**Kapitel 17**

"Shinichi, nein!"

Wie auch sein Sohn schreckte Yusaku aus dem Schlaf und richtete sich auf.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Yukiko müde und legte den Arm um ihn.

"Shinichi! Ihm ist etwas zugestossen!" Yusaku atmete schnell und die Angst lag in seinen Augen.

"Das wissen wir, Liebling", sagte Yukiko und versuchte, ihn wieder zurück ins Bett zu ziehen.

"Ich meine nicht das von damals. Jetzt! Es ist jetzt passiert! Er wurde entführt!"

"Was?!"

"Er wurde entführt! Aus dem Krankenhaus! Ich ruf Megure an, er soll mit uns zusammen dorthin fahren."

Yusaku sprang aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen.

"Ruf doch zuerst im Krankenhaus an, bevor du so einen Aufstand machst", sagte seine Frau, obwohl in ihrer Stimme ebenfalls die Angst mitschwang.

Yusaku rannte hinunter zum Telefon und rief im Krankenhaus an.

"Wir haben das Zimmer Ihres Sohnes mit einer Überwachungskamera ausgestattet und können ihn jederzeit sehen", erklärte Schwester Mariko dem aufgebrachten Yusaku.

"Bitte schauen Sie nach, ob Shinichi wirklich noch im Zimmer ist", bat Yusaku.

"Na gut, wie Sie wünschen."

Die Schwester schaute auf dem Bildschirm nach.

"Ich kann Sie beruhigen, Herr Kudo. Ihr Sohn liegt ruhig im Bett und schläft."

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber schicken Sie bitte jemanden ins Zimmer. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Shinichi nicht mehr da ist", sagte Yusaku.

"Ich verstehe Ihre Zweifel zwar nicht, aber wir sehen gleich nach", antwortete die Schwester.

"Danke."

Die Schwester machte sich zusammen mit Doktor Sawaki auf den Weg zu Shinichis Zimmer, doch als sie noch fünf Türen entfernt waren, befiel den Arzt eine böse Vorahnung. Sie gingen in das Zimmer und schalteten das Licht an. Das, was sie jetzt sahen, liess sie erstarren.

"Shinichi ist fort! Er ist weg! Aber auf der Überwachungskamera war er die ganze Zeit zu sehen!" Die Schwester konnte es nicht glauben. Ein dazugerufener Polizist überprüfte die Kamera und stellte fest, dass ein Endlos-Band darin lief.

"Hier hat jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und zwar jemand, der von solchen Sachen verdammt viel versteht", erklärte der Polizist.

Sie benachrichtigen Shinichis Vater und die Polizei, die sofort kam.

Yusaku war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, als ihm geschildert wurde, wie die Entführer das ganze Krankenhauspersonal hinters Licht geführt hatten. Ihm war klar, wer die Entführer waren, und er sagte es Inspektor Megure. Auch er kam zu diesem Schluss - keine anderen Verbrecher hatten mehr Interesse an Shinichi als Gin und Wodka. Sie würden alles tun, um sich an ihm zu rächen, auch... ihn leiden lassen. Ihn sogar foltern. Das war Yusaku klar und ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Er dachte an damals, als Shinichi von den beiden Killern gefoltert wurde. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Shinichi das Ganze noch einmal durchleben sollte. Er sollte noch einmal gefoltert werden. Wahrscheinlich wird er dabei getötet, nicht wie letztes Mal, als er mit Mühe und Not überlebt hatte. Aber warum hatte er damals überlebt? Weil er genau wusste, dass er eine Person hatte, die sich um ihn kümmern würde, die ihn liebte, der er alles erzählen konnte, und die er liebte. Es war niemand anderes als Ran. Die Ran, die jetzt tot war. Wie sollte Shinichi überleben, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist? Er hatte schon seit dem Moment, an dem er erfuhr, dass sie gestorben war, den Mut zu leben verloren. Eventuell könnte dieser verlorene Mut die Ursache sein, dass Yukiko und Yusaku ihren Sohn nie mehr lebend wiedersehen.

Wie sollte ihr Sohn bei Killern, die ihn damals schon gefoltert und beinahe getötet hatten, überleben? Schon damals war Shinichi sehr labil, aber was wird sein, wenn er diese Entführung zwar überlebt, dann aber Selbstmord begeht? Diese Killer hatten auch die Stütze, den Sinn seines Lebens geraubt, indem sie Ran umgebracht hatten. Yukiko war ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihren Sohn wiedersieht. Aber als Leiche. Aufgrund dieser Vermutung erlitt Yukiko einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Yusaku musste jetzt für sie da sein, sonst... Auch Yukiko zeigte schon Anzeichen von Labilität, und das mochte Yusaku nicht. Er musste jetzt so schnell wie möglich Shinichi wiederfinden, wenn er nicht nur ihn, sondern auch noch seine Frau verlieren wollte. Ohne die beiden hatte nämlich auch _sein_ Leben keinen Sinn mehr.

Im Krankenhaus studierte Doktor Sawaki, der Shinichi die ganze Zeit behandelt hatte, dessen Krankenakte.

"Sieh mal einer an", murmelte er und beugte sich noch näher über das Geschriebene. "Starke Unterernährung aufgrund 14-tägiger Fastenkur. Was steht da? Unfreiwillig. Aha, daher also dieser schwere Erschöpfungszustand." Dazu noch unzählige Verletzungen, teilweise sogar sehr schwere, und alle durch Gewalteinwirkung.

"Ach du meine Güte, wie muss er da gelitten haben. Unglaublich."

Doktor Sawaki las noch weiter, interessiert und schockiert zugleich, welche Verletzungen Shinichi erleiden musste.

Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten und dachte nach.

"Das war Folterung, ganz klar", sagte er dann zu sich. "Und jetzt soll es noch weitergehen, warum sonst haben diese zwei Kerle Shinichi entführt?"

Er dachte noch an die Verletzungen, die Shinichi erleiden musste und jetzt in seiner Krankenakte aufgeführt wurden. Es waren schwere Verletzungen, und theoretisch hätte Shinichi nicht überleben dürfen. Aber er hatte eine grosse Stütze während dieser Zeit, und diese Stütze war Ran. Und die lebte jetzt nicht mehr.

Die Reporter hatten natürlich auch von dieser Sache Wind bekommen und schrieben sich jetzt die Finger wund.

_'Shinichi Kudo aus Krankenhaus entführt! Wo ist er? Wird er diese Entführung überleben?'_

**Kapitel 18**

Yusaku fasste es nicht, als er am nächsten Morgen die Überschrift der Zeitung las. Wie konnten diese Reporter das schreiben? Aber es war leider wahr. Wer konnte garantieren, dass Shinichi diese Entführung überlebt? Niemand, nicht mal Shinichi selber.

Yusaku fiel in den Sessel und versank in seinen Gedanken. Er fragte sich, wo Shinichi war.

Währenddessen weit ausserhalb der Stadt.

Shinichi lag auf dem Boden, war an Händen und Füssen gefesselt und noch ziemlich benommen, als ein Mann zu ihm trat und ihn mit einem Ruck hochriss.

"Hallo! Kennst du mich noch?", fragte er und grinste Shinichi an. Der allerdings sah nicht in das Gesicht des Mannes, sondern liess den Kopf hängen. Daraufhin schlug der ihn, und Shinichi wusste, wer es war: Gin. Nur er konnte ihn so schlagen, dass es richtig weh tat. Nur er.

"Hey! Ich hab dich was gefragt!", schrie Gin jetzt und warf Shinichi zu Boden. Er blieb regungslos liegen. Scheinbar hatte Gin keine Lust, Shinichi weiter zu quälen, also brachte er ihn in "seinen" Raum, der noch immer so dunkel war, wie Shinichi ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Gin liess ihn dann alleine zurück. Allerdings war Shinichi sicher, dass er nicht lange allein bleiben würde. Gin freute sich zu sehr, ihn wieder zu foltern, als dass er freiwillig noch länger warten würde. Er führte sicher etwas im Schilde. Shinichi schloss zitternd die Augen und wollte nur noch alles vergessen.

Zur gleichen Zeit sassen Yusaku und Yukiko im Wohnzimmer und dachten an ihren Sohn. Es war ganz still, nur die Uhr tickte im Hintergrund. Beide dachten an Shinichis Schicksal, das grausam und schmerzhaft war. Erst wurde er gefoltert, dann seine Freundin umgebracht, und jetzt wieder die Folterung. Warum konnten diese Verbrecher Shinichi nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum? Yusaku fragte sich das immer wieder, nicht ahnend, dass Shinichi im gleichen Moment auch an sie dachte.

Der lag in einem dunklen Raum und dachte an seine Eltern. Er hatte sich ganz zusammengerollt, während seine Tränen unaufhaltsam liefen.

Seine Eltern mussten in den letzten Wochen ganz schön viel durchmachen. Teils durch Rans Tod, teils durch ihn selber. Shinichi tat leid, was er zu ihnen gesagt hatte, als sie nur das Beste für ihn wollten. Sie versuchten wirklich alles, um ihn zu trösten, aber er schnauzte und schrie sie an. Das hatten sie nicht verdient, ganz und gar nicht. Wenn er ihnen jemals wieder gegenüberstehen würde, würde er sich bei ihnen entschuldigen. Allerdings war die Chance, dass er das noch kann, sehr gering. Diese Tatsache liess Shinichi noch verzweifelter werden, als er es jetzt schon war. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sein Bewusstsein erneut verloren.

Als er es wiedererlangte, lag er noch immer im Raum. Ihm tat alles weh, er spürte jeden Knochen und auch jeder Atemzug tat ihm weh. Was aber am meisten weh tat, war sein Herz. Shinichi versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber er spürte, dass er gefesselt war. Seine Beine konnte er bewegen, nicht aber seine Arme. Gin musste während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit bei ihm gewesen sein und ihn gefesselt haben. Shinichi versuchte sich wenigstens aufzurichten, aber da schoss schon ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und riss ihn wieder zu Boden. Erst jetzt bemerkte Shinichi, dass er ziemliche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte den Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, was ihm nicht gelang.

Er kniff die Augen erneut zusammen und wollte wieder bewusstlos werden, nur damit er die Schmerzen nicht mehr spüren musste, doch er hörte plötzliches Türenschlagen.

'Gin', dachte Shinichi panisch und erstarrte. 'Was hat er mit mir vor?', fragte er sich und rollte sich so zusammen, bis es nicht mehr ging. Shinichi hatte Recht, es war Gin. Er stiess die Kerkertür auf und stoppte seine Schritte vor dem am Boden liegenden Shinichi. Der wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber er zitterte, was Gin verriet, dass er nicht bewusstlos war.

Gin beugte sich über Shinichi und zerschnitt seine Fesseln. Shinichi riss die Augen auf und starrte angstvoll auf den Boden. Wenn sogar schon Gin seine Fesseln zerschnitt, hiess das nur, dass er gleich furchtbare Schmerzen leiden musste, und damit hatte er voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Man hörte seinen Schrei durch alle Gänge, bevor er erstickt wurde. Shinichi hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete durch die Nase, da Gin ihm den Mund zuhielt. Seine Faust fuhr Shinichis Gesicht entlang, bis sie auf Höhe der Brust war. Plötzlich drückte er gegen die Rippen. Shinichi wurde fast schwarz vor Augen, so sehr schmerzten ihn seine gebrochenen Rippen. Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, was aber durch Gins Hand nicht ermöglicht wurde. Sekunden später war Shinichi so erschöpft, dass Gin seine Hand zurückzog und Shinichis Kopf zur Seite kippte. Er starrte mit halb geschlossenen Augen geradeaus und Gin lachte wieder. Dann zog er Shinichi erneut auf die Beine, nur um ihn so zu schlagen, dass er an die Wand knallte und dann zu Boden stürzte. Shinichi blieb erneut regungslos liegen.

"Was ist los? Letztes Mal hast du dich mit Händen und Füssen gewehrt! Warum jetzt nicht?", fragte Gin und trat zu. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Ach so, jetzt ist deine Schlampe ja tot, und soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du ja damals nur wegen ihr überlebt. Stimmt das?"

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, denn er war den Tränen nahe. Er dachte wieder an Ran.

"Na los, steh auf!", schrie Gin und wartete. Als sich Shinichi immer noch nicht rührte, trat er gegen ihn. Der Tritt in den Bauch war schmerzhaft genug, um Shinichi aufschreien zu lassen. Er krümmte sich, und das entlockte Gin wieder ein lautes Lachen.

"Siehst du, du kannst es ja doch noch! Also, dann mach ich mal weiter!"

Gin schlug weiter auf ihn ein, aber Shinichi wehrte sich nicht mehr. Er hatte dafür einfach keine Kraft mehr, und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich hielt Gin inne und Shinichi fragte sich schon, was er vorhatte. Er begann zu zittern, er hatte richtig Angst davor, was Gin als Nächstes mit ihm anstellen würde.

"Hey, Kudo!"

Shinichi regte sich nicht.

"Ich rede mit dir!", sagte Gin drohend, packte Shinichi am Kragen und hob ihn hoch. Shinichi sah ihn mit trüben Augen an.

"Warum wehrst du dich nicht mehr?"

Shinichi erwiderte wieder nichts.

Gin warf ihn an die Wand, wo Shinichi sich kurz halten konnte. Er stand Gin gegenüber, aber in diesem Augenblick strömten drei Komplizen von Gin in den Raum und sahen dem Spektakel zu. Shinichi wurde dann gezwungen, von der Wand wegzugehen, wo er dann vor Schwäche und Verzweiflung auf die Knie sank. Gin, der das natürlich sah, stellte sich vor Shinichi hin. So sah es aus, als ob Shinichi vor Gin auf die Knie gefallen wäre. Lautes Lachen hallte durch den Raum.

Shinichi kniete noch immer am Boden, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Das war er zwar schon von Anfang an, aber erst jetzt wurde es ihm richtig bewusst. Als er sich kurz bewegte, trat einer von Gins Komplizen gegen ihn und Shinichi landete auf dem Rücken. Shinichi zuckte, denn seine Schmerzen kamen jetzt immer stossweise. Das entlockte Gin abermals ein Lachen. Shinichi tat dieses Lachen in den Ohren weh, dann spürte er, wie sich Gins Hände um seine Kehle schlossen. Er drückte zu. Shinichi schnappte panisch nach Luft, aber er kriegte keine mehr. Er spürte, wie die fehlende Luft sein Bewusstsein trübte und er versuchte, Gins Griff zu lockern. Allerdings drückte Gin noch mehr zu. Shinichi kniff die Augen zusammen, als er spürte, wie das Leben aus seinem Körper wich. Er hörte nur noch Gins grausames Lachen, dann versank er in der Finsternis.

Abermals ertönte lautes Lachen im Raum, als Gin plötzlich verstummte. Er gebot auch den anderen Einhalt und deutete ihnen, still zu sein. Nach wenigen Sekunden vernahmen sie Polizeisirenen.

"Verdammt, die Bullen!", rief Gin und scheuchte seine Komplizen aus dem Raum. Er wollte ihnen folgen, als sein Blick auf den bewusstlosen Shinichi fiel. Er ging langsam zu ihm zurück - und schlug plötzlich zu. Er hatte eine ungeheure Wut auf ihn. Er dachte zuerst, dass Shinichi einen Peilsender trug, aber als er dessen Kleidung durchsuchte, fand er nichts. Er schlug noch einmal auf Shinichi ein, ging dann ebenfalls nach draussen und schloss die Tür ab. Dann warf er den Schlüssel in den Gully. Shinichi sollte nicht mehr lebend hier rauskommen. Dann stellte er sich der Polizei und Yusaku Kudo gegenüber.

**Kapitel 19**

Yusaku war erschrocken, als er Gin sah. Er hatte ihn sich anders vorgestellt. Diese eiskalten Augen waren aber nur die eines Killers. Yusaku bekam eine riesige Wut auf Gin, der ihn auch noch so fies anlächelte - anscheinend hatte Gin aufgrund seines Aussehens erkannt, dass er Shinichis Vater war.

Als es dann wie damals zwischen den Mitgliedern der Organisation und der Polizei ein Gerangel gab, stürmte Yusaku auf Gin los und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken. Als er das Knacken von Gins Kiefer hörte, erfüllte ihn das mit Freude. Aber er durfte sich nicht hinreissen lassen. Er war hier, um Shinichi lebend zurückzuholen, nicht um Gin zu verprügeln.

Gin stand wieder auf und stellte sich erneut vor Yusaku. Er sank aber plötzlich zu Boden, als ihn eine Kugel in die Brust traf. Er konnte die Polizisten und Yusaku nicht mehr daran hindern, ins Gebäude einzudringen. Aber seine Komplizen werden es zu verhindern wissen...

Neben ihm fiel Wodka zu Boden. Er war tot. Gin sah in sein Gesicht, das die Überraschung zeigte, als ihn die tödliche Kugel traf. Er wurde wütend, schnappte sich sein Messer und bäumte sich auf. Er wollte auf Yusaku losgehen, als ihn erneut eine Kugel traf. Diesmal verfehlte sie ihr Ziel nicht und Gin stürzte tot zu Boden – Kopfschuss.

Yusaku war erschrocken, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und ging mit Inspektor Megure ins Gebäude, um Shinichi zu suchen und ihn hier rauszuholen.

Sie irrten durch die Gänge, öffneten jede Tür, bis sie zu einer Tür kamen, die abgeschlossen war.

"Shinichi, bist du da drin?", rief der Inspektor. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Dann wandte er sich an Yusaku. "Was meinst du, sollen wir weitergehen?"

"Nein, Shinichi muss hier drin sein!" Yusaku trat die Tür ein und ging einen Schritt in die dunkle Kammer.

"Shinichi?" Auch er erhielt keine Antwort. "Shinichi, bis du hier? Sag doch was!" Nichts.

"Kann man denn hier kein Licht anmachen?", fragte er Inspektor Megure.

"Augenblick."

Megure suchte den Lichtschalter, und als er ihn gefunden hatte, betätigte er ihn. Das, was sie dann sahen, liess ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Shinichi war tatsächlich in diesem Raum. Er lag gekrümmt und bewusstlos auf dem Boden, allerdings war er mit Handschellen an die Wand gefesselt, und er hatte mehrere zum Teil schwere Verletzungen, das konnten die beiden Männer sofort erkennen. Yusaku stürzte auf ihn zu und fühlte ihm den Puls. Er war noch ganz schwach da.

"Na los, wir müssen ihn sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen, schnell!", rief Yusaku und versuchte, die Handschellen aufzukriegen. Inspektor Megure half ihm dabei und nach einigen Minuten hatten sie es geschafft.

"Keine Sorge, Shinichi, alles wird wieder gut", sagte Yusaku leise zu ihm und hob ihn auf die Arme.

Was war da los? Shinichi war in einem Dämmerzustand, er konnte die Geräusche nicht richtig zuordnen. Polizeisirenen? Was war da draussen los? Plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand den Boden unter ihm wegzog. Er hörte Stimmen und wurde hochgehoben, doch dann verlor er wieder sein Bewusstsein.

Yusaku spürte, dass Shinichi wieder an Gewicht verloren hatte. Anscheinend hatte er wieder nichts zu Essen gekriegt. Wäre er noch eine Woche hier gefangen gewesen, wäre er verhungert – oder getötet worden. Oder vielleicht... Yusaku wollte gar nicht daran denken. Oder vielleicht hätte er auch Selbstmord begangen. Könnte ja sein, jetzt, da Ran tot war. Aber die Möglichkeit, dass die Organisation Shinichi in den Selbstmord treiben wollte, konnte auch nicht ausgeschlossen werden.

Yusaku lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er Shinichi zum Krankenwagen trug, der bereits auf sie gewartet hatte. Sofort wurde Shinichi ärztlich versorgt, anschliessend brachte man ihn ins Krankenhaus, während Yusaku ihn begleitete. Dort angekommen, rief er Yukiko an, die zu Hause war und auf seinen Anruf wartete. Als sie hörte, dass er Shinichi gefunden hatte, kam sie sofort auch ins Krankenhaus. Wie letztes Mal lag Shinichi noch im Operationssaal, als sie kam, doch sie und Yusaku mussten nicht mehr lange warten. Dann kam wieder Doktor Sawaki und sprach mit ihnen.

"Ihrem Sohn geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Im Augenblick ist er noch narkotisiert, aber er sollte morgen früh aufwachen."

"Dürfen wir die Nacht über bei ihm bleiben?", fragte Yusaku leise.

"Natürlich, für Sie mache ich eine Ausnahme", sagte der Arzt freundlich und verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen, nachdem er sie zu Shinichis Zimmer gebracht hatte.

Als sie sich jeweils einen Stuhl genommen hatten, setzten sie sich zu beiden Seiten des Bettes und musterten Shinichis Gesicht.

"Er musste wieder vieles erleiden, nicht wahr?", fragte Yukiko leise und begann leise zu schluchzen. Yusaku konnte nur nicken. Später schlief Yukiko ein, während Yusaku Shinichi beobachtete, der sich nicht regte.

**Kapitel 20**

"Shinichi... Shinichi, wach auf!"

Wer war das? Irgend jemand wollte, dass er zu Bewusstsein kam. Aber wer?

"Shinichi, komm schon!", sagte die Stimme verzweifelt. Shinichis Augenbraue zuckte, doch er konnte die Augen noch nicht öffnen.

"Shinichi!"

Diesmal war es eine Frauenstimme, die ihm sehr vertraut vorkam. Sie hielt seine Hand, die ebenfalls kurz zuckte. Endlich waren seine Lider nicht mehr so schwer und er öffnete die Augen.

"Shinichi!", sagte die Frau und fing an zu weinen. Sie war so froh, dass Shinichi wieder aufgewacht war, dass sie ihn gleich umarmen musste.

"M-Mutter?", fragte Shinichi verwirrt und sah sich im Zimmer um.

"Aber wie... wer...?" Shinichi dachte zu träumen. Er lag in einem weissen Bett, war anscheinend im Krankenhaus, und bei ihm waren seine Eltern. Als er sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte, lag er in diesem dunklen Loch von Kerker und war gefesselt. Sein Vater Yusaku wusste, was er dachte und sagte:

"Du bist in Sicherheit, Shinichi. Diese Kerle werden dir nie wieder etwas antun."

"Aber... wieso... Ich verstehe das nicht...", sagte Shinichi halb verzweifelt.

"Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?", fragte seine Mutter, die noch immer Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Weisst du nicht mehr, was vor einer Woche passiert ist?"

"Was?"

Seine Eltern sahen sich an, dann schob Yusaku Shinichis Beine etwas zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Vor einer Woche wurdest du aus dem Krankenhaus entführt. Das solltest du noch wissen. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass du am gleichen Ort gefangengehalten wurdest wie letztes Mal. Du weisst schon. Die Verbrecher allerdings dachten, dass wir dich nie mehr finden würden, aber da hatten sie sich geschnitten. Ich bat Inspektor Megure, eine Mannschaft zusammenzustellen, um dich da rauszuholen. Und wie du siehst, hat es geklappt. Glaub mir, du bist jetzt in Sicherheit und wirst nie wieder von ihnen so misshandelt", sagte Yusaku sanft, aber bestimmt.

"Warum?", fragte Shinichi mit Tränen in den Augen. Yukiko umarmte ihn erneut.

"Weil sie tot sind, Shinichi. Ein paar Scharfschützen der Polizei haben sie erschossen, als sie uns daran hindern wollten, das Gebäude zu stürmen", sagte Yusaku.

"Uns? Was meinst du denn mit 'uns'?"

"Das heisst, dass ich bei deiner Befreiungsaktion dabei war. Ich hab dich gefunden und aus dem Gebäude getragen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich dich gefunden habe. Du lagst vor mir auf dem Boden und warst kaum noch am Leben. Diese Mistkerle hatten wirklich wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Na ja, Hauptsache, du bist noch am Leben und in Sicherheit." Yusaku verstummte. Auch Shinichi blickte stumm zur Seite. Dann sah er wieder seine Eltern an.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Hm? Was tut dir leid? Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"

"Für das, was ich euch in den letzten Wochen angetan habe", schluchzte Shinichi, wurde jedoch gleich von seiner Mutter in den Arm genommen. Yusaku und Yukiko wussten, wovon Shinichi sprach.

"Es tut mir so leid, bitte verzeiht mir! Bitte!"

"Schon gut, Shinichi, deine Nerven lagen damals blank, dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen", sagte Yusaku und legte eine Hand auf Shinichis Schulter. Der beruhigte sich langsam und sah wieder zur Seite. Im Zimmer war es still, aber diese Stille wurde durch ein leises Klopfen unterbrochen. Doktor Sawaki kam mit einer neuen Infusion herein.

"Ah, Sie sind wach. Da können Sie ja gleich mit der Polizei draussen reden", sagte er und schloss Shinichi an der neuen Infusion an.

"Nein...", sagte Shinichi leise und kraftlos. "Bitte nicht. Ich will nur meine Ruhe... will schlafen..." Er schloss die Augen und sah ziemlich mitgenommen und geschafft aus. Yusaku warf dem Arzt einen Blick zu.

"Kann er nicht später mit der Polizei reden? Sie sehen doch, dass er im Moment gar nicht in der Lage dazu ist."

"Natürlich kann er das. Das war nur ein Scherz. Verzeihung." Der Arzt ging wieder, und Yusaku und Yukiko wandten sich Shinichi zu. Der allerdings öffnete die Augen nicht mehr, denn er war so müde, dass er bereits eingeschlafen war. Seine Eltern hielten es für das Beste, jetzt zu gehen, damit Shinichi seine Ruhe hatte. Yukiko wünschte ihm noch gute Besserung und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange, dann gingen sie und Yusaku. Sie waren sicher, dass Shinichi über den Berg war, auch wenn es noch lange dauern würde, bis seine Verletzungen verheilt waren.

**Kapitel 21**

Drei Wochen später war Shinichi wieder einigermassen gesund. Er konnte das Krankenhaus verlassen und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer, wenn er nicht mit Heiji, der momentan bei ihnen zu Besuch war, zusammensass.

Eines Tages sagte er seinen Eltern, die immer noch im Japan waren, er gehe Ran besuchen. Es war später Nachmittag und der Himmel bewölkt. Jeden Moment könnte es anfangen zu regnen. Das tat es auch, direkt nachdem Shinichi das Haus verlassen hatte. Yusaku und Yukiko machten sich keine Sorgen um ihn, er würde sicher bald wieder auftauchen. Als er aber nach zwei Stunden immer noch nicht zurückkam und der Himmel sich bereits verdunkelte, baten sie Heiji, Shinichi zu suchen und gaben an, dass er gesagt hatte, er wäre Ran besuchen gegangen. Heiji war sofort klar, wo er Shinichi finden würde und er täuschte sich nicht.

Als Heiji am Friedhof eintraf und Rans Grabstein gefunden hatte, sah er, wie Shinichi neben dem Grabstein sass und sein Kopf daran lehnte. Er döste und schrak auf, als er Heiji hörte.

"Hey Mann, Kudo, was machste denn da?", fragte er.

Shinichi stand auf und sagte: "Nichts."

Zusammen gingen sie durch den Park zur Villa der Kudos zurück. Beide hatten die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, aber im Gegensatz zu Heiji, der den Park bewunderte, sah Shinichi immer nur auf den Boden.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, rief Shinichis Mutter schon:

"Das Essen ist fertig! Los, alle zu Tisch!"

Heiji liess sich das nicht zweimal sagen und ging Richtung Esszimmer. An der Tür dreht er sich um.

"Was is', Kudo? Komm schon, Essen!"

Shinichi sah ihn an, erwiderte aber nichts, sondern drehte sich um und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf.

"Hey, Kudo, warte doch mal!", rief Heiji und rannte Shinichi nach, da kam auch schon Yusaku aus seiner Bibliothek.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte er die beiden Jungdetektive.

"Ich weiss auch nich', aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass Shinichi..."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger", beendete Shinichi Heijis Satz.

Heiji starrte Shinichi, der vier Treppenstufen höher stand als er, nur ungläubig an.

"Was haste gesagt?"

"Ich habe keinen Hunger!", wiederholte Shinichi lauter.

"Das kann gar nich' sein. Du bist stark untergewichtig!"

"Das weiss ich selber, aber ich war schon immer untergewichtig! Ausserdem bin ich hundemüde, also lass mich in Ruhe!" Shinichi schien gereizt zu sein und rannte die Treppe hoch.

"Aber...", begann Heiji, aber Yusaku legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Lass ihn. Wie du siehst, ist er immer noch nicht über Rans Tod hinweggekommen." Yusaku seufzte. "Gehen wir essen."

Später klopfte Heiji an Shinichis Zimmertür, bekam aber keine Antwort.

"Kudo?"

Nichts. Heiji wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann trat er leise ins Zimmer.

"Oh mein Gott!", stiess er hervor. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, rannte die Treppe hinunter und beinahe in Yusaku hinein.

"Herr Kudo, Sie müssen hochkommen, schnell! Kudo-, ich mein' Shinichi, er is'...", mehr konnte Heiji nicht sagen.

Yusaku sah ihn alarmiert an, dann rannte er mit ihm zusammen die Treppe hoch und stürzte in Shinichis Zimmer.

"Ach du meine Güte!"

Shinichi lag gekrümmt mitten im Zimmer. Bewusstlos. Yusaku und Heiji verfrachteten ihn auf sein Bett.

"Warum lag er denn gekrümmt auf'm Boden?", fragte Heiji besorgt, während Yusaku seinen Sohn durchcheckte.

"So wie ich es beurteilen kann, hatte er starke Schmerzen ertragen müssen. Die Schmerzen sind die Ursache für seine Bewusstlosigkeit, das war damals schon so. Los komm, wir können hier nichts für ihn tun", sagte Yusaku, nahm Shinichi auf die Arme und wandte sich der Tür zu. Heiji folgte ihm.

Yusaku legte Shinichi auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und Yukiko deckte ihn zu.

'Hoffentlich kommt er bald wieder zu sich', dachte Heiji und sah zu Shinichi, der regungslos auf dem Sofa lag. Er wirkte blass und krank.

"Ach, Herr Kudo! Sie sagten vorher, 'das war damals schon so'. Was war denn damals?", fragte Heiji neugierig.

"Na, das solltest du eigentlich am besten wissen. Immerhin warst du auch dabei."

"Wobei denn?"

Yusaku warf ihm einen Blick zu.

"Zwei Wochen bei Gin und Wodka."

"Oh, stimmt ja. Damit wären alle Fragen beantwortet. Mit Ausnahme von Kudo selber weiss ich am besten, was er damals durchgemacht hat. Oder durchmachen musste..."

Yusaku sah kurz auf die Uhr und erschrak.

"Ich sollte ja schon längst weg sein! Könntest du bitte auf Shinichi aufpassen und dich um ihn kümmern, wenn er wieder aufwacht?"

"Klar, kein Problem."

"Danke. Du kennst dich hier aus, wenn du was zu Trinken willst, bediene dich einfach. Also, ich muss gehen. Wiedersehen!"

"Tschüss!", rief Heiji. Er liess sich gegenüber vom Sofa in einen Sessel sinken und beobachtete Shinichi, der immer noch regungslos auf dem Sofa lag. Er versank in seinen Gedanken, bis er plötzlich aus eben diesen herausgerissen wurde. Er starrte gebannt auf das Sofa, weil er dachte, Shinichi hätte sich bewegt. Aber nicht er war es, der ihn aus den Gedanken gerissen hatte, sondern Yukiko. Sie hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und ihn gefragt, ob er Hunger habe.

"Ähm..."

Man hörte ein lautes Magenknurren.

Yukiko lächelte ihn an. "Gut, dann ist die Sache klar. Detektive haben immer Hunger. Das war auch bei Shinichi so."

Dabei betonte sie das _war_. Nachdem Shinichi damals gefoltert worden war, hatte er kaum mehr etwas gegessen, als Ran starb sowieso. Yukiko wandte sich wieder Heiji zu.

"Also, hast du irgendeinen Wunsch?"

"Soviel ich weiss, ist Sushi Kudos Lieblingsspeise. Wie wär's denn damit?"

"Wieso gerade Sushi?", fragte Yukiko verblüfft.

"Na ja, ich hab mir überlegt, wenn Kudo das Sushi riecht, wacht er vielleicht auf."

"Logisch! Hätte ich auch draufkommen können. Gut, dann Sushi. Hältst du noch eine Stunde durch?"

"Klar."

Fünf Minuten später hörte man Shinichis Mutter schon in der Küche herumwerkeln und Heiji beobachtete wieder Shinichi.

**Kapitel 22**

Heiji roch das Sushi und hob den Kopf. Er hatte sich in einem von Shinichis Büchern vergraben: Sherlock Holmes, das Zeichen der Vier - ein Buch, von dem Shinichi immer geschwärmt hatte.

"Kudo?"

Shinichi stöhnte leise und regte sich. Heiji sprang auf und kniete vor Shinichi hin.

"Kudo, wach auf!"

Shinichi öffnete die Augen und richtete sich langsam und mit Mühe auf.

"Kudo, wie geht's dir?", fragte Heiji besorgt. "Haste Schmerzen?"

"Shinichi!"

Yukiko kam ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt und umarmte ihren Sohn.

"Komm, Shinichi, Essen ist fertig. Du natürlich auch", sagte sie dann noch zu Heiji. Sie ging wieder in die Küche und deckte den Tisch fertig.

"Komm, Kudo. Kannste aufstehn?"

Shinichi liess seine Beine über den Rand des Sofas baumeln und stand auf. Er schwankte aber im ersten Moment so stark, dass Heiji ihn stützen musste.

"Mir dreht sich alles", murmelte er, kniff die Augen zusammen und presste eine Hand auf seine Stirn.

"Haste etwa Fieber?", fragte Heiji, zog Shinichis Hand weg und legte seine eigene auf dessen Stirn. "Hm, leicht erhöht, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich. Am besten, du setzt dich wieder hin. Aber an den Küchentisch!"

"Hä?! Ach so", sagte er, als er das Sushi roch.

Heiji half ihm an den Küchentisch, wo er sich kraftlos auf einen Stuhl fallen liess. Er hatte keinen Hunger, und selbst wenn, war er sicher, dass er nichts hinunterkriegen würde. Seit Rans Tod war einfach nichts mehr, wie es war. Shinichi starrte traurig auf die Tischplatte, ehe er seinen Kopf auf die Hände abstützte und die Augen schloss.

"Komm schon, Kudo, iss!", sagte Heiji und hielt ihm die Platte mit den Sushibällchen unter die Nase.

"Bitte. Ich kann nicht", murmelte Shinichi kaum hörbar.

Heiji warf Yukiko und Yusaku stumme Blicke zu. Yusaku nickte. Er war gerade erst wieder zurückgekommen und sass bereits am Tisch.

"Komm, Kudo, ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer", sagte Heiji, griff sich Shinichis Arm und legte ihn sich um den Nacken. Dann zog er Shinichi auf die Beine und ging mit ihm die Treppe hoch. Als Shinichi auf dem Bett lag, fühlte Heiji ihm die Stirn und stellte fest, dass Shinichi Fieber hatte. Zwar war die Temperatur nicht sehr hoch, aber immerhin genug, um jemanden ins Bett zu befördern. Heiji fand es für das Beste, Shinichi alleine zu lassen und wieder nach unten zu gehen.

Wieder in der Küche liess er sich das Sushi schmecken, obwohl er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Er schlug sich hier den Bauch voll, während Shinichi oben in seinem Zimmer Ran nachtrauerte und nichts ass. Aber was sollte Heiji machen? Shinichi wollte oder konnte nicht essen, und er konnte ihn nun mal nicht umstimmen.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, war es bereits nachts um eins, und Heiji gähnte. Er würde am Morgen wohl schlafen, schlafen und noch einmal schlafen. Er war wirklich hundemüde. Also wünschte er Yusaku und Yukiko eine gute Nacht und ging ins Gästezimmer hoch, wo er sich ins Bett fallen liess und sofort einschlief. Er ahnte nicht, dass Shinichi noch immer wach war.

Der unterdessen wälzte sich in seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht schlafen, und das lag nicht an seinem leeren Magen. Eher an seinem leeren Herzen. Rans Tod hatte ein tiefes Loch in sein Herz gerissen, und Shinichi wusste, dass sich dieses Loch nie mehr schliessen würde. Er trauerte um seine geliebte Ran, die er auf grausame Weise verloren hatte. Diese Tatsache liess ihn in den Schlaf weinen. Seine Tränen liefen auch während dem Schlaf, aber davon bekam er nichts mit.

**Kapitel 23**

"Shinichi, komm schon! Wach auf! Du musst zur Schule!"

Das war sein Vater Yusaku, der ihn die ganze Zeit schüttelte. Shinichi grummelte ins Kissen und drehte sich weg.

"Lass mich, ich will nicht", murmelte er und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Mach schon, Ran wartet bereits auf dich."

"Was? Ran? Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen?", fragte Shinichi und schaute etwas unter der Bettdecke hervor.

"Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Yusaku verblüfft.

"Hast du das schon vergessen? Ran ist tot-"

Shinichis Blick fiel auf die Person, die im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war. Es war eindeutig Ran. Shinichi starrte sie an, als ob sie ein Geist wäre. Yusaku warf ihr einen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an Shinichi, der nicht glauben konnte, dass Ran tatsächlich lebendig hier in seinem Zimmer stand.

"Ich lass euch alleine, aber vergesst nicht, dass die Schule bald anfängt", sagte Yusaku, ging an Ran vorbei und war somit auf dem Blickfeld von den beiden verschwunden. Shinichi starrte Ran immer noch an, dann stieg er langsam aus dem Bett.

"Ran? Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Shinichi. Er befürchtete, dass es nur ein Traum war.

"Shinichi? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst so blass aus", erwiderte Ran besorgt und kam näher. Shinichi ging zögernd auf Ran zu und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Als er sie an der Wange berührte, fing seine Hand an zu zittern. Shinichi konnte sie spüren, spürte wieder ihre zarte Haut, die er so vermisst hatte. Dann, ganz plötzlich für Ran, presste Shinichi sie an sich und umarmte sie so fest, dass sie glaubte, er würde sie erdrücken und nie mehr loslassen.

"Shinichi, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Ran verwirrt und besorgt. Sie hatte Shinichi noch nie so erlebt.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben", murmelte Shinichi, während Ran seine Tränen spürte. "Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du lebst..." Shinichi drückte sie noch näher an sich, und Ran genoss die Umarmung, bis ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel.

"Shinichi? Wir müssen zur Schule-", wollte Ran sagen, aber Shinichi drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ich bin gleich fertig", flüsterte Shinichi dann und sah sie liebevoll an. Ran nickte, anschliessend ging sie aus dem Zimmer und wartete in der Küche auf ihn.

Yusaku, der inzwischen auch in der Küche war, verstand Shinichis Verhalten überhaupt nicht. Hatte er vorhin gesagt, dass Ran tot war? Warum hatte er das gesagt? Er wusste keine Antwort darauf und würde Shinichi am Abend danach fragen. Auch Ran kam Shinichis Verhalten komisch vor, aber sie würde ihn auf dem Schulweg darauf ansprechen, und wenn sie dann keine Zeit mehr hatten, dann eben in der grossen Pause. Kurz darauf kam Shinichi fertig angezogen in Küche, um Ran abzuholen. Seinen Eltern und Ran fiel auf, dass Shinichi in bester Laune war. Yusaku dachte zuerst, dass Shinichi in trüber Stimmung wäre, denn das war er immer, wenn er schlecht geschlafen hatte. Shinichi wusste gar nicht, dass er in dieser Nacht einen Alptraum hatte, aber im Verlaufe des Tages wurde ihm das klar. Yusaku war das schon vorher klar, denn Shinichi lag nie still, er wälzte sich immer wieder, und das war für ihn ein Zeichen, dass Shinichi einen Alptraum hatte.

Shinichi und Ran liessen Yusaku und Yukiko alleine zurück. Wie vermutet, hatten sie auf dem Schulweg keine Zeit mehr und Shinichi fiel auf, dass sich in der Schule alle normal verhielten. Alle grüssten Ran und ihn, als sie ankamen, die Schüler wie auch die Lehrer.

Der Morgen ging schnell vorbei, und ehe sie sich versahen, stand schon die grosse Pause vor der Tür. Ran wollte Shinichi auf sein Verhalten am Morgen ansprechen, als sein Handy klingelte.

"Tut mir leid, Ran", sagte Shinichi, ging ein paar Schritte und nahm dann ab. Es war Heiji, der ihn fragte, ob er am Abend zu ihm kommen und bei ihm übernachten dürfe. Shinichi war froh, dass Heiji kam, denn auch er tauchte in seinem Traum auf. Er hatte gegen Schluss sogar eine wichtige Rolle übernommen und Shinichi wollte, dass Heiji wusste, was er geträumt hatte.

Kurze Zeit später war das Gespräch beendet und Shinichi kam zu Ran zurück.

"Was wollte Heiji denn?", fragte sie. Shinichi erklärte es ihr, als auch schon die Pausenglocke läutete und wieder zum Unterricht aufrief. Für Ran blieb keine Zeit mehr, Shinichi nach seinem Verhalten zu fragen, aber Shinichi schien zu bemerkten, dass Ran ihn etwas fragen wollte. Sein detektivischer Spürsinn liess ihn nicht im Stich und somit wusste er, was Ran fragen wollte.

"Hör zu, ich erkläre es dir heute Abend, wenn meine Eltern und Heiji auch dabei sind, ok? Es geht nämlich euch alle etwas an", sagte Shinichi auf dem Heimweg. Ran lächelte ihm zu.

Als Ran zu Hause ankam, wartete schon Kogoro auf sie. Er war etwas wütend, weil sie schon wieder mit Shinichi gekommen war, aber da er sich unten vor dem Café von Ran verabschiedet hatte, war ihm das nur recht. Ran wusste genau, was ihr Vater von Shinichi hielt, also erwähnte sie nur beiläufig, dass sie am Abend zu Shinichi ging, da er ihr etwas zu sagen hatte. Kogoro war zuerst nicht einverstanden, aber da er diesen Abend gar nicht zu Hause war, konnte er Ran nicht verbieten, zu Shinichi zu gehen. Allerdings durfte sie nicht bei ihm übernachten, sie musste also spätestens um elf wieder zu Hause sein.

Gegen 18 Uhr traf sie bei Shinichi ein und freute sich, da Heiji bereits am Küchentisch sass, zusammen mit Shinichi, der allerdings nachdenklich wirkte. Ran war klar, dass es mit der bevorstehenden Erzählung zu tun hatte.

Yukiko, die Shinichi zwar verstand, aber dennoch neugierig war, wollte endlich wissen, was Shinichi ihnen zu sagen hatte. Also bat sie an Shinichis Stelle, im Wohnzimmer Platz zu nehmen. Shinichi setzte sich auf das Sofa, neben ihm Ran, Heiji nahm in einem Sessel Platz wie auch Shinichis Eltern. Dann war es still, während alle Shinichi erwartungsvoll ansahen. Doch der hatte sich nach hinten gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Irgendwie graute es ihm davor, alles zu erzählen. Doch er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie alle hatten das Recht zu erfahren, was er letzte Nacht geträumt hatte.

"Nun? Willst du nicht anfangen?", fragte Yusaku und sah Shinichi an. Der atmete gepresst aus, öffnete die Augen, sah aber nicht Yusaku an, sondern die Wanduhr hinter ihm. Er holte Luft.

"Letzte Nacht hatte ich einen Alptraum. Ich träumte, dass..." Shinichi begann zu erzählen. Erst etwas stockend, aber dann verliessen die Worte seinen Mund wie im Traum das Blut seinen Körper, als er von Gin angeschossen wurde. Seine Eltern, Heiji und auch Ran wollten ihn beim Erzählen nicht unterbrechen, sie waren nur von den Ereignissen in Shinichis Traum etwas geschockt. Shinichi gab zu, dass er im Traum geweint, ja sogar geheult hatte, immer wenn er Rans Leiche vor Augen hatte oder an sie dachte.

Ran, die neben ihm sass, bekam Tränen in den Augen, als Shinichi mit leiser Stimme erzählte, was geschehen war, als er entführt wurde. Shinichi hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und drückte sie kaum merklich etwas näher an sich.

Dann, viel Zeit später, verstummte Shinichi und schaute zu Boden. Im Wohnzimmer war es still, bis auf das leise Ticken der Wanduhr.

"Und das haste wirklich geträumt?", fragte Heiji nach einer Weile. Shinichi nickte nur.

"Ich hoffe, ich vergesse den Traum schnell", murmelte er dann und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

"Könnt es nich' ein Hinweis auf die Zukunft sein?", fragte Heiji plötzlich und Yusaku und Yukiko sahen ihn an.

"Wie bitte? Wie meinst du denn das?", fragte Yukiko.

"Na ja, ich dacht, dasses durchaus möglich sein könnt, dass Ran Kudo zu einem Fall begleitet und sie dann angeschossen wird. Inzwischen denk ich auch, dass einige wenige Verbrecher Wind davon bekommen haben, dass ihr 'n Paar seid, Kudo, und die Folge des Traums könnt sich bewahrheiten."

"Ja, da hat Heiji Recht", sagte Yusaku und sah Shinichi an. Doch Shinichi erwiderte nichts, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Das heisst also, dass ich Shinichi in nächster Zeit nicht zu einem Fall begleiten soll?", fragte Ran und lenkte so Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gespräch zurück.

"Ja genau. Ich denke nicht, dass du sterben und Shinichi in solche Verzweiflung treiben willst", sagte Yukiko und lächelte ihr leicht zu.

"Na, dann wäre das ja geklärt!", freute sich Yusaku und stand auf.

Er verstand jetzt, warum Shinichi gedacht hatte, dass Ran tot sei. Der Traum hatte sehr realistisch geklungen, als Shinichi ihn erzählt hatte. _Er_ hätte wahrscheinlich auch selber gedacht, dass es wahr sei. Da war Yusaku ganz sicher.

**Kapitel 24**

Es war bereits weit nach halb elf Uhr, und Ran stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie nach Hause musste, sonst würde ihr Vater wieder ausrasten. Sie erklärte Shinichis Eltern die Sachlage, und da sowieso alle müde waren, vereinbarten sie, dass sie ins Bett gehen würden. Shinichi begleitete Ran noch an die Tür, wo er sie noch zurückhielt, um sie zu küssen. Einfach so zum Abschied, hatte er erklärt. Doch Ran wusste, dass mehr dahintersteckte, und so war es tatsächlich.

"Pass auf dich auf, ja? Ich möchte nicht, dass du heute Nacht noch verschleppt oder getötet wirst. Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte Shinichi leise.

"Nein, schon gut, ich werde schon unversehrt zu Hause ankommen", wehrte Ran ab, doch Shinichi blickte sie stumm an.

"Ich werde dir eine SMS schicken, sobald ich zu Hause bin, ok?"

Das schien Shinichi etwas aufzumuntern, und er nickte.

"Aber lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit, ja? Du weisst, dass ich jetzt eine Scheissangst um dich habe."

"Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich", sagte Ran und küsste Shinichi auf den Mund. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging. Shinichi sah ihr nach, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann seufzte er und ging ins Haus zurück. Seine Eltern und Heiji merkten, dass er sich gar nicht wohl fühlte, und Heiji, der mit Shinichi im gleichen Zimmer schlief, versuchte ihn noch aufzumuntern, aber das gelang nicht.

Nach einigen Minuten schlief Heiji, aber Shinichi lag noch lange wach und dachte an den Traum letzte Nacht. Er wurde durch ein leises Piepsen aufgeschreckt. Das war die SMS, die Ran ihm geschickt hatte.

"Danke für alles, was du bisher für mich getan hast. Ich liebe dich. PS: Ich werde dich niemals verlassen. Ran."

Als Shinichi diese SMS las, wollte sich schon wieder eine Träne ihren Weg über die Wange bahnen, aber Shinichi strich sie weg. Jetzt war die Zeit für Tränen endgültig vorbei. Endgültig.

Ran hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn niemals verlassen würde, und Shinichi war sicher, dass sie nicht log. Sie würde ihn nicht verlassen, auf gar keinen Fall. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er beruhigt ein und freute sich schon auf den nächsten Tag, an dem er seine geliebte Ran erneut in die Arme schliessen konnte.

Owari


End file.
